His old lady
by shakamia
Summary: Résumé : A qui était elle en premier ? A qui est elle maintenant ?  Note : La 1ère partie commence avant la série.  Rating: T je ne suis pas sûr mais vu le language et les sujet...
1. Chapter 1

**His old lady**

By Mia

Résumé : A qui était elle en premier ? A qui est elle maintenant ?

Note : La 1ère partie commence avant la série.

**Partie 1 : Préquel ?**

J'étais sur le retour, j'avais fait un crochet par Chicago pour un petit renseignement et j'étais prêt à me rentrer à Seneca. Je roulais tranquillement, profitant un peu de la nuit quand du coin de l'œil j'ai vu cette nana se faire attraper par un type. J'ai fait demi tour, la ruelle était vide, elle avait disparu. Je me suis arrêté et c'est là que j'ai entendu crier.

5 minutes plus tôt :

Je rentrais tranquillement après le boulot quand j'ai cru entendre du bruit derrière moi. Je ne me suis pas retournée, mais j'ai accéléré le pas. C'est là que je l'ai entendu je rentrais toujours par là, je n'avais jamais rencontré personne et ça m'allait très bien. Mais là, quand j'ai entendu courir, je me suis retournée avant de me mettre à courir. Ca n'a servi à rien, il était plus prêt que je ne l'avais anticipé et quand il m'a attrapé par le bras, j'ai paniqué. Il m'a entraîné, tout en me tirant les cheveux, le coup que je lui ai donné dans le plexus ne l'a pas fait lâché et avant que je comprenne ce qui se passe, je me suis retrouvé sur le sol. J'ai bien essayé de me défendre mais le coup de poing que j'ai reçu m'a assommé, c'est là que je l'ai senti me descendre mon pantalon avant de me retrouver sur le ventre.

Quand j'ai senti sa main entre mes cuisses, j'ai essayé de me redresser, pour faire quelque chose mais il m'a tapé derrière la tête et mon bras a empêché que je ne me casse le nez sur l'asphalte.

Elle avait été traînée derrière une benne, je l'ai vu se faire frapper par ce grand type puis il lui a baissé son slip'. J'ai sorti mon flingue, je me suis avancée lentement pour lui pointer mon arme sur la tête.

Quand il a senti le canon de mon flingue sur sa tempe, il s'est redressé. Je l'ai vu glisser sa main vers l'arrière de son pantalon. Je lui ai explosé la tête. Elle a alors crié de plus belle.

X_ Et ! Calme toi, il te fera plus mal.

Quand j'ai voulu l'aider, elle a brusquement reculé avant de se rhabiller. Elle n'a pas voulu que je l'aide à se relever. Elle tremblait, elle a attrapé son sac et a commencé à ramasser des trucs éparpillés par terre pour finalement commencer à parler toute seule « il faut que je rentre », elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter.

X_ Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.

X_ Non, je veux rentrer.

X_ Ok, je te ramène.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a vraiment regardé et elle a eu un mouvement de recul puis elle m'a détaillé de la tête au pied et elle a eu comme un moment de reconnaissance avant de hocher la tête. Elle n'avait apparemment plus peur de moi. Je lui ai donné mon casque et elle a grimpé sur ma Dyna. Elle s'est accrochée à moi, un peu hésitante mais rapidement je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait déjà fait de la moto.

Elle habitait à quelques pâtés de maison, quand on est arrivés, je l'ai suivie à l'intérieur. Elle a disparu derrière une porte. C'était petit et en désordre. Beaucoup de bouquin de médecine.

Quand elle est revenue, elle était douchée et s'était changée. Elle a sorti une bouteille de whisky.

T_ Je m'appelle Tara.

H_ Happy.

T_ Merci pour tout à l'heure.

Elle a bu son verre d'une traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Elle était certainement sous le choc et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

T_ J'ai fait une garde de 48 heures. Je vais me coucher. Si tu veux, tu peux prendre le canapé. Il est confortable.

J'ai été surpris qu'elle accepte qu'un inconnu soit chez elle après ce qui s'était passé mais j'ai acquiescé. Il était tard, j'étais fatigué, je préférais partir plus tôt demain matin. Elle a sorti des couvertures et un coussin avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard…

J'ai été réveillé par des bruits de pas. J'ai attrapé mon flingue pour me lever et la trouver en train de toucher mon cuir.

Quand elle m'a vu elle a sursauté avant de s'excuser pour finalement le reposer sur la chaise. Elle me regardait, mes tatouages, mon flingue…et quand son regard s'est attardé sur mes lèvres, j'ai pas hésité, je me suis approché, lui laissant le temps de refuser et quand elle n'a rien dit, je l'ai embrassé. J'y suis allé doucement, je voulais pas qu'elle flippe pour finalement dormir sur la béquille. Je l'ai laissé mener la danse. J'ai pas l'habitude que ça se passe comme ça, doucement, le missionnaire, pas transcendant mais un moment sympa. On n'a pas parlé et après elle s'est endormie. Sur les coups de 6 heures, je suis parti., elle dormait encore

Tara's POV

J'ai laissé cette partie de ma vie, c'est derrière moi. Quand il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi et qu'il a fini par couper les ponts, j'ai su que c'était fini. C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé mon tatouage, son tatouage, pour me rappeler cette autre vie que j'avais laissé.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait venir à Chicago pour me rentrer dedans.

Quand ce type m'a sauvé, j'ai…j'étais sous le choc, il m'a fait peur, il n'est pas avenant, Happy n'est pas spécialement joyeux et souriant mais quand j'ai vu son cuir…Sons of Anarchy…j'ai eu confiance parce que je connais ces types, leur genre, ils font peur mais ils sont loyaux, ils ne touchent pas aux femmes et aux enfants tu peux leur faire confiance, ils protègent leur famille. Happy m'avait protégé et il ne me ferait pas mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai grimpé à l'arrière de sa moto et que je l'ai laissé rentrer chez moi.

Depuis cet incident il y a 2 mois, je me suis mise à penser à Charming, à Samcro, pas spécialement à lui mais de temps en temps à Happy.

Je n'étais plus la gentille fille un peu romantique qui croyait au grand amour, j'avais grandi, mûri, la princesse n'avait plus besoin d'un prince charmant pour la sauver. La preuve, je m'étais même acheté une arme, dûment enregistrée.

Bref, ce week-end c'est viré entre filles Célia m'a proposé de venir en week-end dans la maison de ses parents pendant qu'ils ne sont pas là histoire de décompresser et sortir de la grande ville. Nous voici donc à Riverton, une petite ville comme les autres et pourtant si familière. On dirait Charming.

Celia's POV

Tara est différente depuis quelques semaines c'est pour ça que je lui ai proposé de se faire un petit week-end entre fille. Pour une fois qu'on n'est pas de garde !

Ca a été détente et ce soir on va au bar pour se mettre une murge. On rigolait accoudées au bar, j'étais déjà bien imbibée, prête à me rentrer quand une serveuse nous a apporté 2 verres et quand elle nous a dit de qui ça venait…Waou, un biker, pas de plus avenant je dois dire, j'allais le refuser mais Tara venait de se lever pour se dirigeait vers lui.

Happy's POV

Quand je me suis arrêté pour la nuit, je ne pensais pas tomber sur le toubib. Je n'avais pas pensé à elle, j'étais parti sans me retourner.

Quand elle m'a vue, elle a été très surprise mais elle est venue me voir, laissant sa copine au bar. Je me dis que je ne voulais pas rentrer seul ce soir et en acceptant ce verre, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Tara's POV

Je ne pensais jamais le revoir, mais quand mon regard a croisé le sien…je me suis levée pour aller lui parler. Enfin parler c'est un bien grand mot, il hoche beaucoup la tête. Il m'a proposé de me ramener, sous entendu dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et j'ai dit oui.

Celia's POV

Franchement j'ai cru qu'en 30 secondes elle aurait dit merci pour revenir et qu'on se rentre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle parte avec lui. Elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle le connaissait mais je me suis inquiétée à partir du moment où je les ai vu ensemble. D'ailleurs comment se fait il qu'elle connaisse un type pareil ?Ils n'appartenaient pas au même monde, il avait l'air dangereux, un assassin…J'ai appelé un taxi et je suis rentrée en ayant en tête l'image de Tara disparaissant dans la nuit sur sa moto.

Happy's POV

Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de réfléchir quand on est entrés dans ma chambre, je l'ai plaquée contre la porte. On a pas vraiment pris la peine de se déshabiller et finalement ça a été beaucoup plus fun que la 1ère fois.

On a quand même fini à poil, au lit et après une clope, j'avais envie de remettre de couvert mais ensuite…j'ai eu un choc quand je me suis retrouvé derrière elle, les mains sur ses hanches, les yeux rivés sur son tatouage au bas du dos, le « crow » des régulières.

Tara's POV

On est allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit. Il finit sa cigarette et je sens son autre main glisser sur ma hanche , ma fesse avant de me faire rouler sur le ventre…

T_ Happy

H_ Relax

Alors je me suis relaxée, j'avais jamais fait ça avec un coup d'un soir d'habitude…ohh et puis je me suis retrouvée à quatre patte et c'est là que j'ai su qu'il avait vu mon tatouage. Je sentais ses mains me maintenant fermement les hanches, ses pouces faisant un mouvement de va et viens sur le tatouage et puis je l'ai senti me pénétrer, lentement, m'embrassant le cou tout en me disant de me relaxer.

Happy's POV

J'y suis allée doucement, je ne voyais que ce tatouage et puis j'ai passé mes bras sous ses épaules pour la ramener vers moi. J'avais jamais baissé une nana marquée, une régulière et pendant un moment je me suis perdu dans son tatouage, il n'avait jamais été fini, pas d'initiales. J'ai accéléré, je ne voyais que ce tatouage, j'ai glissé ma main entre ses cuisses pour qu'elle finisse mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ça m'a fait un truc, ce tatouage… quand elle s'est retournée pour me faire face, je l'ai questionnée.

H_ Tu connais les sons.

T_ Oui.

H_ C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu peur la nuit où on s'est rencontré ?

T_ Oui

H_ Quel charter ?

T_ …Samcro

H_ Charming... Et il y es toujours ?

T_ …Je ne sais pas…je suppose…

H_ Tu t'es enfui ?

T_ Non… Il n'a pas voulu venir avec moi et je n'étais pas sa « old lady ».

Célia's POV

Quand je me suis levée, elle était déjà là, dans la cuisine en train de boire un café.

C_ Bonjour

T_ Bien dormi ?

C_ C'est à toi qu'il fait demander ça.

T_ Ca va, ne t'inquiètes pas…Ok, vas y, pose tes questions avant que tu n'exploses.

C_ Alors tu le connais ?

T_ Oui.

C_ …C'est pas le genre que tu fréquentes d'habitude.

T_ Je fréquente toute sorte de gens…Et c'est exactement le genre de personne avec lequel j'ai grandi... T'inquiètes pas, 2 adultes consentants.

C_ Ok…Bon, je vais prendre ma douche.

2 mois plus tard

Happy's POV

Je suis de retour à Seneca, et quand je suis là, je pense à elle. Au départ, elle n'était qu'une nana que je me suis fait, une parmi tant d'autres. Mais je dois dire qu'elle m'intrigue. La baise est plutôt sympa et son tatouage…Elle connaît Samcro, ce n'est pas une de ces poufiasses sur qui tout le monde est passé…un toubib…elle m'intrigue.

Une semaine plus tard

Tara's POV

Je venais de rentrer à l'appart' quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. J'ai ouvert pour me retrouver devant Happy. Je suis restée muette sous la surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à le revoir chez moi.

H_ T'es seule ?

T_ Oui.

La surprise a été d'autant plus grande que j'avais à peine répondu qu'il me fondait dessus pour m'embrasser. En moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire je me suis retrouvée plaquée contre le mur. Il avait un magnétisme…j'ai été avec des beau parleur qui t'enrobent ce qu'ils te disent mais lui c'était…animal. J'ai réussi à lui demander pourquoi il était là il s'est arrêté me regardant bien droit dans les yeux, je sentais sa main droite me tenir la nuque et quand il m'a dit « parce que j'en ai envie »… J'ai rien demandé de plus, je le voulais, il me voulait, le reste était superflu. Il arrivait à ce que j'arrête de cogiter et juste profiter de lui.

Happy's POV

On a fini sur la table de la cuisine et quand je me suis redressé j'ai vu son sac à main, il était tombé et son contenu était éparpillé par terre. Sur le moment j'avais pas fait attention et c'était le dernier de mes soucis. Mais là, j'ai vu une arme. Je me suis baissé pour la ramasser.

H_ T'as une arme ?

Elle a tenté de me la prendre mais je l'en ai empêché.

T_ Oui, depuis quelques mois…après la nuit…

H_ Tu sais t'en servir ?

T_ J'espère que le simple fait de la sortir sera dissuasif.

H_ Je t'apprendrai…Et t'a besoin d'une arme non enregistrée, avec un numéro de série limé.

T_ …Ok. Tu veux boire un truc ?

H_ Un whisky.

J'ai enfilé mon jean. Elle a enfilé un t-shirt et je l'ai regardé déambuler autour de moi, à peine couverte, laissant mon imagination deviner ce que je connaissais déjà sous ce t-shirt. Elle était plus sexy que toutes ces putes qui traînent au club.

T_ T'étais dans le coin ?

H_ Ouai…

Je l'observais ranger un peu le bordel j'ai attrapé un de ses bouquins.

H_ Alors t'es médecin.

T_ Chirurgien enfin pas complètement, je fini ma formation l'année prochaine.

C'est là que je l'ai vu m'observer, mes tatouages.

T_ Alors c'est pour ça…

H_ ?

T_ Happy. Les petites face de lune jaune.

H_ Face de lune ?

T_ Oui. 7 faces de lune…

J'attendais, elle était devant moi, ses doigts glissants sur moi elle ne me regardait pas. J'attendais mais elle n'a pas posé La question. Elle m'a surprise, c'est le genre de nana intelligente qui aime tout savoir mais elle n'a rien dit de plus. Une fille vraiment intelligente qui savait quand se taire. Ca m'allait. Je l'ai embrassé et on est allés se coucher.

Tara's POV

Il est reparti comme il était venu. Quand on s'est levé on a pris un café, on a fini sous la douche, ensemble et il est parti. Je ne sais pas quand il va revenir ni même si il va revenir. J'aimerai qu'il revienne, le sexe est phénoménal, différent de tous ces types avec qui j'ai été il aime être aux commandes, il a une façon très autoritaire de parler qui me rend toute chose.

Je ne lui ai finalement pas demandé à quoi correspondaient ces face de lune je ne veux pas le savoir et puis ne nous voilons pas la face, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'aurait donné la réponse.

Entre nous c'est intense, sans complication et temporaire. On s'amuse.

Une semaine plus tard.

Il s'est pointé samedi matin, j'étais encore en pyjama. Je m'étais couchée tard et il m'a réveillé. Il m'a vaguement embrassé avant de me dire d'aller m'habiller. Il m'emmenait m'entraîner.

On est partis en moto. Ca m'a rappelé la 1ère fois que je suis montée à l'arrière d'une moto, j'avais 15 ans, c'était avec Lui et j'ai tout de suite aimé. Je ne voulais pas conduire, j'aimais me coller à lui et me laisser porter.

Ca m'a donné la même sensation. Je n'ai pas fait attention à la direction qu'on prenait j'ai seulement profité du grand air.

Je ne connaissais pas le lieu où on s'est arrêté on n'avait dépassé la banlieue de Chicago, on était désormais en pleine campagne. Quand on a passé un sous-bois, il a pris un chemin de terre à l'écart de la route et il s'est arrêté en bout de chemin quand on a plus vu la départementale.

H_ Tiens, comme promis, numéro de série limé, un 38 c'est mieux pour commencer.

T_ Ok

Je l'ai pris, je l'ai soupesé, il était plus léger que le mien.

H_ Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

T_ Il est plus léger.

H_ Tu l'as en main ? Vas y tire sur l'arbre en face.

T_ Pas de cible ?

H_ Je veux déjà voir si t'arrive à toucher le gros chêne en face de toi.

J'ai tiré, j'ai vidé tout le chargeur et puis.

T_ Je l'ai touché ?

H_ Non

T_ Pas un ?

H_ Si un. Bon, on va reprendre.

Et il m'a patiemment expliqué, comment ne pas se crisper et donc éviter d'agripper l'arme, faire attention à ne pas fermer les yeux. Il s'est posé derrière moi, une main sur ma hanche gauche, me positionnant les jambes pour que je sois plus stable.

H_ On recommence. Respire.

Au début, j'ai mis systématiquement à côté mais il n'a pas fait de remarque et puis au fur et à mesure…une fois qu'il n'a plus été collé à moi, j'ai pu me concentrer. Cette manière qu'il a de poser les mains sur moi, ça me faisait penser au sexe. Quand il est là je ne pense qu'au sexe. En milieu d'après-midi, entre 2 parties de jambe en l'air, j'ai réussi à atteindre la cible quasiment à chaque fois.

On est rentrés, je pensais qu'il allait passer la soirée avec moi, manger un truc sympa mais il a reçu un coup de fil. Il m'a déposé, m'a donné mon 38 ainsi qu'un téléphone pré-payé avec son numéro enregistré et il a disparu.

3 semaines plus tard

Tig's POV

Etre avec Happy, entre killer c'est toujours une expérience très sympa. Quand ils ont monté l'opération à Seneca Happy m'a prévenu il n'y avait rien d'important à Charming et vu tout ce qu'il m'avait raconté sur les petites chattes du Michigan il m'avait promis que s'il avait un autre job là-bas, il m'emmènerait. Putain que c'était bien je n'avais pas fait autant de route depuis une éternité mais ça valait le coup. Ces 2 pouffiasses en ont eu pour leur argent.

Ce qui aurait été encore mieux c'est que ces rats de détroit ne nous tombent pas dessus prêt de Chicago. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ? C'était pas leur territoire !

Happy a été touché à l'épaule et quand on a pu finalement s'arrêter, j'ai bien vu qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'à Sénéca.

Ti_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

H_ 2 secondes

Il a appelé quelqu'un

_H_ C'est moi. J'ai eu un petit ennui._

_?_ …_

_H_ Ok. Je t'attends chez toi. Un frangin sera là pour te récupérer._

_?_ …_

_H_ Dans ce genre là. Sortie nord._

Ti_ Alors ?

H_ Tu vas récupérer le toubib à l'hôpital Presbytérien de Chicago. Vous me retrouvez après, j'ai le bras tout engourdi, d'ici 20 minutes je pourrais plus conduire.

T_ Il est comment ?

H_ Elle te reconnaîtra. D'ici 40 minutes, hôpital Presbytérien, sortie nord

T_ Elle ? Ahh

On s'est séparés devant un immeuble et moi j'ai pris la direction de l'hosto. J'ai attendu 10 bonnes minutes et puis j'ai vu une nana se pointer avec un gros sac brunette, mignonne, pas le genre de Happy. Elle est sortie quasiment en courant et quand elle m'a vu, elle a ralenti, ça m'a fait rigoler.

Ti_ Toubib ?

T_ Tara

Ti_ Tig. T'a tout ce qu'il faut ?

T_ Ouai.

Ti_ Grimpe

Tara's POV

Ce type, Tig m'attendait à la fin de ma garde et on est rapidement rentrés chez moi. Quand on est entré, tout était allumé, Happy avait crocheté ma serrure et on l'a trouvé allongé dans le salon. Lorsque je me suis approché, j'ai tout de suite remarqué le sang.

T_ Happy, ça va ?

H_ …ouai

T_ Aide moi à le redresser.

Ti_ Comme ça doc ?

T_ Ouai… Ca va, la blessure n'est pas trop moche…Ok, maintenant il faut l'allonger sur la table, j'ai besoin d'une surface dur. Tiens Happy, avale ça, ça tue tous les microbes... Une petite anesthésie locale…. Tu le tiens.

Tig's POV

Elle a assuré, elle lui a rapidement enlevé la balle avant de le refermer et de bander son épaule. Elle s'en est même mieux sortie que Chibs.

Je l'ai ensuite aidé à le transporter dans la chambre. Elle lui a enlevé ses pompes avant de le recouvrir. Il était dans les vapes sinon il se serait jamais laissé faire.

Elle est retourné au salon et moi je suis un peu resté avec le killer.

H_ Tig ?

Ti_ Ouai, elle a assuré ta gonzesse. Avoir son toubib perso ça peut rendre des services.

H_ C'est pas ma gonzesse.

Ti_ Donc ça te dérange pas si je me la tape ?

H_ …Fais toi plaisir…

Et il s'est endormi. Peut être que la soirée allait bien se terminer en fin de compte.

Tara's POV

Quand mon pré-payé a sonné au boulot, j'étais toute excitée, j'avais envie de sexe, j'ai envie de lui et puis quand il m'a dit ce qui se passait…Tig est spécial, dans le genre de Happy mais en plus ténébreux.

J'étais en train de tout ranger quand j'ai senti quelqu'un derrière moi dans la cuisine.

T_ Tig tu m'a fait peur.

Ti_ Aucune raison d'avoir peur doc.

T_ C'est bon il dort ?

Ti_ Ouai…Alors t'es la nana de Happy ?

J'étais surprise de cette question, surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'il était quasiment collé à moi.

T_ Non.

Ti_ C'est également ce qu'il m'a dit…

Et là, il m'a embrassé il s'est collé à moi, me dévorant littéralement et je ne l'ai pas arrêté, après ce qui venait de se passer, l'adrénaline…j'avais envie de sexe. Il ne s'est pas embarrassé de préliminaire, en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, je me suis retrouvée sans pantalon. Mon string, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me l'ai pas arraché. Il m'a littéralement sauté sur le plan de travail j'étais carrément en équilibre, m'accrochant à lui, une main dans ses cheveux pour qu'il m'embrasse, je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, l'arrière de ma tête tapant le placard mais je m'en foutait. La vache c'était intense, pas doux mais mon dieu que c'était bon.

Happy's POV

J'étais dans les vapes mais je les ai entendu dans la cuisine. Il avait demandé la permission et une partie de moi s'est demandé si j'avais bien fait avant de repartir dans les vapes.

La fois d'après lorsque je me suis réveillé Tara était endormie à mes côtés.

Tig's POV

J'ai dormi sur le canapé, quand je me suis réveillé il n'y avait pas de bruit. Le temps de boire un café ré-chauffé et le bruit de la douche m'a averti qu'ils étaient debout.

On allait pas tarder à repartir c'est ce que je pensais et puis j'ai entendu Happy m'appeler. Quand je suis entré dans la piaule, il était à poile, une main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de bouger

Ti_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

T_ Happy ?

H_ Je lui ai demandé si elle aimait nous baiser tous les 2

Elle avait pas l'air très à l'aise et je me suis demandé s'il avait changé d'avis sur elle, il avait l'air très sérieux.

Ti_ Et frangin…

H_ …Parce que nous on aime te baiser tous les 2

J'ai compris où il voulait en venir quand il m'a fait un signe de la tête avant de l'embrasser. Je l'ai regardé faire, ses yeux à elle étaient ouvert, m'observant et quand elle les a fermé, je me suis avancé.

Tara's POV

Quand je suis sortie de la douche, il m'attendait, il m'a embrassé et je pensais que…je ne sais pas ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle Tig ça je m'y attendais pas. Ca m'a mis très mal à l'aise et quand il a fait cette allusion à ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit… j'ai eu un peu eu peur avant de comprendre et d'être encore plus mal à l'aise. Une partie à trois en tant que fantasme oui, en vrai, non pas vraiment. J'avoue qu'au début j'étais très tendue et bizarrement je ne me suis pas dit que j'allais dire non. Ca ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit. Happy m'a embrassée et a détourné mon attention. Quand il embrasse, il ne fait pas de prisonnier, on dirait qu'il veut te posséder. Et puis j'ai senti Tig derrière moi, sa boucle de ceinturon dans mon dos et là les choses se sont accélérées…je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, ça a été intense, pas tendre du tout mais je ne m'y attendais pas et un peu douloureux. Je pensais pas que je pourrais le faire surtout si l'on tient compte de leur personnalités respectives, ce ne sont pas des tendres mais j'ai été emporté par les sensations, quand j'ai cru que j'allais tout arrêté, le fait que Hap dise à Tig d'y aller mollo m'a rassuré…Ce fut une expérience très…je ne sais pas, pas commune, c'est sûr.

C'est ensuite que ça a été bizarre…quand on s'est retrouvé tous les 3 nus dans mon lit et que Tig a ajouté en me donnant une fessé « C'était fun, ça faisait un bail qu'on avait pas partagé frangin »

Ils sont partis en milieu de matinée. Happy m'a embrassé comme d'habitude et Tig m'a dit « Ciao Doc, peut être à une prochaine » avec un froncement de sourcil suggestif.

Happy's POV

La situation se complique à Tacoma, Burner m'a demandé si ça me dérangeait de me faire transférer car ils avaient besoin d'aide et j'ai accepté. Quand il m'a demandé de confirmer que je n'avais pas d'attache dans le coin…j'ai acquiescé. Je n'ai personne, le club passe avant tout, c'est ma famille.

Je pars dans 3 jours.

Celia's POV

Tara a changé depuis quelques temps, elle est toute… « guillerette », elle se balade avec 2 portables en plus de son biper je ne sais pas pourquoi, on dirait qu'elle a une double vie très secrète. Au départ je pensait que son biker était un coup d'un soir et puis quand on a commencé à le voir de temps en temps sur le parking de l'hôpital généralement quand il est tard…Je ne lui ai pas posé de question et ce soir j'allais lui proposer d'aller boire un coup entre fille et puis je l'ai vu sortir son portable et un sourire est apparu sur son visage.

Ma garde se terminais, je me suis changée, j'ai récupéré ma voiture sur le parking et quand je suis passée à côté de lui garé et en train de l'attendre… j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tourner la tête pour le regarder d'un peu plus prêt. Il n'avait pas l'air commode, une cigarette au bec, un regard dur…j'ai roulé au pas et quand je suis arrivée au stop, j'ai regardé dans mon rétroviseur. Tara venait de le rejoindre, il l'a embrassé avant de lui donner son casque.

Tara's POV

Je n'avais pas vu Happy depuis 2 semaines c'était inhabituel car au fil des semaines, il s'est instauré une sorte de routine on se voit toutes les semaines et ce soir quand il est venu me chercher au boulot, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

T_ J'ai rien à manger à l'appart'

H_ On fera livrer une pizza.

Je l'ai senti pensif, un peu plus tendre, pas de mot doux, c'est Hap je ne me fais pas d'illusion mais ses gestes étaient plus tendres je sais que je commence à réellement m'attacher. L'épisode avec Tig a brouillé les pistes mais le sexe entre nous a ensuite été différent, plus possessif.

Et cette nuit on a fait l'amour, c'était tendre, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je ne le quittais pas des yeux, c'était…tout ce que ça n'a jamais été entre nous. Et quand il m'a dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux que j'étais sa nana…J'ai sur qu'il y avait quelque chose. J'ai pas voulu le questionner, j'ai attendu de voir et puis…

H_ Je pars.

T_ Quand ?

H_ Dans 2 jours pour Tacoma.

T_ Pour combien de temps ?

H_ Le temps qu'il faut.

J'ai su que c'était un aurevoir.

3 semaines plus tard.

Owen's POV

Célia m'a dit que Tara était un peu à plat depuis quelques semaines apparemment il n'y a plus le mystérieux biker. Elle a bien essayé de le camoufler mais soyons sérieux, quand il venait la chercher tard le soir à l'hosto, on n'entendait que sa moto, quand à lui, difficile de pas de remarquer, sombre, silencieux…rien de très engageant.

Tara's POV

Celia et Owen me saoulent, ils savent qu'Happy et moi c'est fini et ils veulent qu'on sorte tous les 3, qu'on fasse des rencontres…j'ai pas le temps, je suis fatiguée, j'ai du boulot. 12 heures de garde dont 5 en chirurgie, j'en peux plus. En fin de journée moi je veux mon lit.

Aujourd'hui Moratto et moi avons réussi à sauver ce policier, malgré son gilet, une balle s'est logée sous son aisselle. Ses collègues, sa familles étaient là à attendre et quand ils nous ont vu arriver, ils se sont rués sur nous. Moratto les a rassuré, ça fait plaisir d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelles, il a eu de la chance, je me suis senti bien, fière. On avait fait notre boulot.

Je suis ensuite retournée au bureau des infirmières je finissais un dossier quand un de ses collègues s'est approché de moi.

?_ Docteur ?

T_ Oui.

?_ Je tenais à vous remercier.

T_ Le docteur Moratto est un excellent chirurgien.

?_ Oui mais vous y étiez également. Merci, docteur ?…

T_ Knowles,…Tara

K_ Joshua Kohn. Merci

J'ai eu l'impression de devenir toute rouge, je me suis éclipsée. Il avait été charmant, souriant, poli…je dois dire que ça m'a mis de bonne humeur, on est si souvent face à des gens désagréables voir violents…Non, la vérité c'est que c'est agréable de se faire courtiser par un gars qui semble bien sous tout rapport.

Célia's POV

Tara a reçu des fleurs avant hier, elle a été très surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle m'a fait lire la carte, ça venait d'un flic de l'ATF, Joshua Kohn.

Je ne sais pas si elle l'a appelé avec le numéro qui était sur la carte mais hier il est venu pour l'inviter à prendre un café, il a l'air charmant. Elle était un peu réticente mais il est revenu aujourd'hui, il persiste, c'est bien, il faut qu'elle lui donne une chance, qu'elle se remette en selle. Et quoi de mieux qu'un homme charmant, attentif ayant une situation…

Tara's POV

J'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec Joshua. J'étais un peu anxieuse, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas été à un rendez-vous. C'est d'ailleurs pas une impression. On a été dans un petit restaurant et c'était vraiment bien, le repas, la conversation…je ne m'attendais pas à ça, à ce que ça soit si simple. Il a été galant, attentionné…et il m'a ramené pour m'embrasser avant de rentrer chez lui. Et ce matin j'ai reçu un petit mot avec un bouquet de sa part, ça m'a donné envie de sourire toute la journée.

Celia's POV

Ca fait maintenant un petit moment que Tara est avec Joshua et je dois dire qu'elle a l'air vraiment épanouie il est au petit soin pour elle, il l'appelle quand elle est au boulot, lui offre des fleurs, vient la chercher le soir quand elle finit tard. Ah elle a de la chance.

Elle ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie personnelle mais elle apprécie énormément cette nouvelle relation car quand elle m'en parle, elle a toujours un sourire au lèvres.

Tara's POV

Tout ce passe bien avec Josh mais quelques fois j'ai l'impression…on ne fait jamais rien avec mes amis, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en dehors du boulot et qu'on en profite au maximum pour être l'un avec l'autre mais…on a une relation exclusive et fusionnelle… Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il veut me garder pour lui et même si au début c'était agréable d'être avec quelqu'un qui veut être tout le temps en ta compagnie…ça commence à être un peu lourd car je suis assez indépendante…J'ai peur que ça ne pose des problèmes…il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête et de voir des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

Owen's POV

On ne voit plus beaucoup Tara depuis qu'elle est avec Joshua en fait. Quand je l'appelle, c'est souvent lui qui répond, et même s'il est toujours poli, je trouve qu'il y a un truc, je ne sais pas quoi mais…En ce moment elle vit apparemment d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Je la pensais pas comme ça, ces nanas qui dès qu'elles ont un mec oublient le numéro des copains. Enfin c'est comme ça. Célia me dit que j'exagère mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Tara's POV

Owen m'a dit que ça faisait plaisir de me voir, sur le coup, j'ai pas compris, on se voit tous les jours…et puis j'ai réfléchi et c'est vrai que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas sortis manger un bout, boire un verre…Depuis Joshua en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'on vit en vase clos lui et moi, dans notre petite bulle. Alors j'ai décidé qu'on allait changer tout ça on va sortir, voir du monde, notamment mes amis.

Celia's POV

Tara a apparemment retrouvé mon numéro, on est sorti tous les 6 il y a 2 semaines et ça s'est vraiment bien passé un petit resto, une discussion intéressante mais hier soir c'était différent. Nous étions juste tous les 5, Cynthia la copine d'Owen n'était pas là et Joshua était de mauvaise humeur, pas aussi loquace que d'habitude. Ca m'a fait bizarre, on en a d'ailleurs parlé Owen et moi car je pensais m'être fait des films mais non, il a bien senti une tension, des ondes négatives provenant de Joshua. Bizarre.

Tara's POV

Je me lève pour aller au toilettes, je ne fais pas trop de bruit pour pas réveiller Joshua et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'en reviens pas de ce qui s'est passé hier.

Tout avait bien commencé, j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'aller à un vernissage, on y a retrouvé Owen et Célia et la soirée s'est bien passée. L'expo était moyenne mais il y avait du champagne et des petits fours j'ai passé un très bon moment, on a rigolé tous les 3 et c'est vrai que Josh s'est un peu retrouvé isolé mais quand je vais à des soirées où il y a des agents de l'ATF, moi aussi je suis un pu à la rue. Dans la voiture je l'ai trouvé silencieux mais je n'y ai pas prêté attention mais quand on a passé la porte de chez moi...

Je lui parlais de l'expo et puis quand il ne m'a pas répondu, je me suis tournée vers lui, c'est là que j'ai vu son regard…il était en colère, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait sa main s'est abattue sur mon visage et avec mes talons j'ai trébuché pour me retrouver par terre. Il s'est mis à crier et je me suis relevée complètement choquée par la tournure des évènements.

_K_ Pour qui tu te prend ?_

_T_ Josh ?_

_K_ Tu compte me pendre pour un imbécile encore longtemps ?_

_T_ Quoi ?_

_K_ Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec lui ?_

_T_ Qui ?_

_K_ Owen !_

Et la seconde d'après il m'a attrapé pour me plaquer contre le mur, me coinçant tout en essayant de m'embrasser. Il a commencé à me toucher et j'ai paniqué. J'ai essayé de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait et quand il a commencé à enlever son pantalon…Pas encore, pas comme ça, pas…Je l'ai supplié de ne pas faire ça, je l'ai embrassé, lui disant que je l'aimais, que je n'aimais que lui, essayant de le calmer et il s'est finalement arrêté avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de s'excuser en me disant qu'il m'aimait, que je le forçais à perndre des mesures comme celles-là.

Et ce matin il a voulu faire l'amour, comme si ce qui s'était passé la veille n'avait pas eu lieu dans sa tête, il m'a fait l'amour, dans la mienne…je veux plus y penser. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, je n'ai pas vraiment de marque, rien qu'un peu de maquillage ne camouflera.

Owen's POV

Quand la garde du soir a commencé, je n'avais pas vu Tara alors que d'habitude elle passe toujours du temps au bureau des infirmières. Ce n'est que plus tard que je l'ai aperçue de loin, elle avait l'air fatigué et je l'ai trouvé bizarre, un truc clochait, je n'aurais pas su dire quoi.

Plus tard, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, elle était très occupée mais quand Joshua est venu la chercher ce matin, j'ai trouvé que c'était tendu entre eux.

Celia's POV

On a fini notre garde, il est 7h45 et je vois un livreur apporter des fleurs…si tôt ? A tous les coups c'est pour Tara elle a vraiment décroché le gros lot avec Joshua. J'allais la chambrer quand je l'ai vue jeter les fleurs à la poubelle. Je suis restée stupéfaite. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé ?

Tara's POV

Après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pas eu à réfléchir très longtemps, j'ai tout arrêté. J'ai fait ma garde de nuit et le lendemain matin, il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas m'expliquer avec lui à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas voulu faire d'esclandre donc je suis rentrée avec lui. Quand il s'est garé devant chez moi, je me suis lancée et je m'attendais au pire, à des cris à…Il s'est encore une fois excusé, il m'a dit que ça n'arriverait plus et après que je lui ai dit que ça ne changeait rien, il est parti. Je pensais que ce chapitre de ma vie était clos et puis il y a eu les bouquets, tous les jours un nouveau. Ils sont arrivés régulièrement et hier, il était sur le parking de l'hôpital et j'ai paniqué. J'ai fait demi-tour et je suis retourné à l'intérieur.

O_ Tara ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

T_ Je peux rentrer avec toi ?

O_ Ok, j'attrape ma veste et on y va.

Il nous a suivi jusque chez moi. Je pensais qu'il avait compris mais il a commencé à venir à l'hôpital tous les jours, il disait bonjour ou des fois, il ne me parlait pas mais il était là. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pour que ça s'arrête et puis je me suis dit que la meilleure solution c'était d'en parler à son supérieur. J'ai donc pris rendez-vous avec lui, j'ai du attendre 3 semaines car entre son emploi du temps et le mien ça été difficile de bloquer une date et une heure mais quand je lui ait expliqué la situation il ne m'a pas prise au sérieux. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il allait lui parler et que je ne devrais pas tout monter en épingle. Je suis restée sous le choc qu'il me dise une chose pareil. Mais je pensais qu'après une petite discussion sérieuse ça le calmerait. Ca n'a pas été le cas.

A partir de là les coups de fils ont débuté et puis les messages d'excuses et il a commencé à venir régulièrement chez moi, au début pour me voir mais quand il a vu que je ne lui ouvrais pas il a arrêté avant d'attendre en face de chez moi, dans sa voiture.

J'ai commencé à devenir parano, je suis sûr qu'il me filait, notamment lors de mes courses. Ca me rendait malade, j'étais fatiguée nerveusement, physiquement, déprimée et apparemment enceinte. Ca a été le coup de grâce, je voulais un peu de répit, me sentir en sécurité.

Célia's POV

Hier Tara a demandé 2 jours de congé. Ca m'a étonné car elle travaille comme une dingue depuis sa rupture avec Joshua, elle passe tout son temps à l'hôpital à croire qu'elle y vit. Mais c'est une bonne chose, elle a mauvaise mine, elle est fatiguée, elle a besoin de temps pour elle et puis en fait je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe car elle ne parle pas mais je suis persuadée que ça va reprendre entre eux, après tout, il est souvent dans le coin, je pense qu'il va la reconquérir.

Ce soir j'allais lui proposer de faire des projets pour le lendemain vu que pour une fois nous n'étions pas de garde au même moment quand elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la clinique. J'ai compris.

Tara's POV

Je ne réponds plus au téléphone, uniquement mon bipper. Depuis une petite semaine Joshua me menace au téléphone, il est au courant de l'avortement, comment ? Je ne sais pas, il a du me suivre. Et aujourd'hui j'ai enfin réussi à obtenir une injonction lui interdisant de se retrouver prêt de moi. Il a fallu que j'aille dans 3 commissariats différents pour qu'ils acceptent de prendre ma plainte.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis enfermée et je me suis endormie, mon .38 à portée de main.

Owen's POV

Célia et moi avons discuté de Tara. Elle ne va pas du tout bien, elle aire tel un zombie, tout le temps aux aguets. Elle a apparemment obtenu une injonction contre Joshua, on l'a sur quand il s'est fait sortir du service chirurgical. Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

Aujourd'hui elle a été effacée du planning, quand on a demandé au chef, il a dit qu'elle avait pris 3 jours pour raisons personnelles. Ce soir je me suis pointé chez elle, elle n'y était pas. J'ai essayé de l'appeler, elle n'a pas répondu. Finalement j'ai essayé son bipper et elle m'a rappelé ce matin tôt pour me dire qu'elle est en Californie pour l'enterrement de son père.

Célia's POV

Tara est rentrée hier de Charming, elle nous a appelé Owen et moi pour qu'on se retrouve chez elle après notre garde. Quand on est arrivé, je suis resté sous le choc.

T_ Entrez

C_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On t'a cambriolé ?

T_ Non, je déménage.

O_ Quoi ? Où ?

T_ Je rentre à Charming.

C_ Pourquoi ?

T_ Asseyez vous, je vais vous servir à boire. Vous avez mangé ?

O_ Ouai, j'ai grignoté à la cafet

T_ Célia ?

C_ C'est bon

O_ Alors c'est quoi cette histoire ?

T_ J'ai besoin de changer d'air

C_ A cause de Joshua ?

T_ Oui, entre autre, il a été le déclencheur

C_ Mais tu as obtenu une injonction, tu n'as pas à chambouler toute ta vie à cause de ce connard.

T_ Si, j'en ai besoin. Je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre à la maison.

On a passé la soirée à discuter et à faire les cartons ça a été rapide car finalement elle n'avait pas grand chose, à croire qu'elle savait que c'était temporaire.

Happy's POV

Je ne suis pas retourné à Sénéca depuis un moment et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un détour par Chicago. Quand je suis arrivé chez elle, il n'y avait personne. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, l'appart' était vide.

J'ai fait demi tour pour rentrer au club. Demain j'ai un boulot et ensuite je rentre à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

**His old lady**

By Mia

Résumé : A qui était elle en premier ? A qui est elle maintenant ?

Note: Cette partie suit la saison 1. J'ai gardé certains dialogues, vous les reconnaitrez.

**Partie 2 : Saison 1 Chapter 1**

Tara's POV

J'avais demandé mon transfert de Chicago pour l'hôpital de St Thomas à Charming, le seul hôpital de Charming. Ca avait été très rapide, je voulais déménager et ici ils étaient contents d'avoir un chirurgien de plus car la ville n'est pas très attractive, on dirait qu'elle est restée coincée dans les années 70, figée dans le passé. Il n'y a pas de grandes surfaces, de franchise…ce n'est pas moderne, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, une ville parfaite pour élever une famille.

J'étais un peu anxieuse de revenir mais quand j'ai passé le panneau d'entrée de la ville, j'ai eu l'impression qu'un énorme poids était enlevé de mes épaules, j'étais en sécurité.

Durant les premiers jours, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi, je devais prendre mes marques à l'hôpital, j'ai demandé à faire des rotations avec différents chirurgiens, je voulais faire connaissance avec leur fonctionnement, m'intégrer, progresser. J'étais là pour rester alors j'ai fait beaucoup d'heures.

Et quand je n'étais pas à l'hôpital, j'étais à la maison... Je n'avais pas remis les pieds à la maison depuis 10 ans. Quand je suis partie, plaquant tout et tout le monde, je ne pensais pas revenir, j'étais une ado rebelle, en colère contre mon père qui buvait trop, contre Jax, contre la ville, contre les sons, contre moi... J'étais partie avant de finir définitivement en prison. Et me voilà à vivre dans la maison de mon enfant et rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est le bordel qui s'était accumulé.

Je vais à l'hôpital et je rentre le soir à la maison. Le seul crochet que je fais c'est pour aller faire mes courses je n'ai croisé personne que je connaissais je ne l'ai donc pas croisé, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore là et je ne veux pas le savoir, c'est derrière moi, je ne suis pas rentrée pour lui.

Mais ce matin, tout a changé. J'étais aux admissions et quand j'ai entendu l'appel : « Wendy Teller, 29 ans, 26 semaines de grossesse, overdose et hémorragie. »

Je suis restée bête, je n'ai jamais pensé au fait qu'il se marierait, qu'il fonderait une famille… et puis je me suis portée volontaire au près du docteur Namid pour travailler sur ce cas.

J'ai vaguement vu Gemma courir derrière le brancard elle avait l'air encore en forme, elle n'avait pas changé avec ses talons hauts, à 50 ans passé, elle ressemblait encore et toujours à une femme de biker.

On a été obligé de faire une césarienne à Wendy et on a mis le petit en couveuse. On a pu ramener Wendy, elle était dans un sale état. C'était bizarre, j'ai dû me creuser les méninges mais il me semble que je la connaissais de vu à l'époque, elle traînait, fumait un peu, vulgaire et il l'avait épousé…

J'étais en train de vérifier ses constantes quand je les ai vu débarquer, Jax Gemma, Clay, et des sons.

Je me suis avancée vers lui, il avait changé, c'était désormais un homme, il était plus musclé, ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs, il portait le bouc et quand j'ai vu ses yeux…il avait l'air fatigué, il avait mauvaise mine.

J- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

T- Depuis quand tu ne l'as pas vue ?

J- 2 semaines

T- Ses mains et ses pieds sont couverts de traces. On n'a pas encore le rapport de toxico mais à priori c'est des amphets

J- Et le bébé ?

T- On a du faire une césarienne en urgence. Il est prématuré de 10 semaines

J- Putain de merde

Il avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, il semblait complètement déboussolé.

T- Asseyons nous je vais t'expliquer

J- Dis le moi

T- Il a une malformation cardiaque congénitale et une gastrochisi…une déchirure à l'abdomen. La gastro et la prématurité résultent de la drogue mais la MCC est probablement…

G- Un défaut de famille

T- Oui, c'est génétique. Chacun des problèmes est sérieux mais sans danger. Cependant les 2 ensemble…Le docteur Namid lui donne 20% de chance et j'ai peur que ce soit optimiste

G- Oh mon dieu !

J- Elle voulait pas me parler, je ne savais pas

T- Son gynéco a dit qu'elle avait manqué ses 3 derniers rendez-vous. Personne ne savait. Dr Namid veut s'occuper de son ventre et s'il est stable il essaiera de réparer son cœur. Je suis désolée Jax. Je peux t'accompagner le voir maintenant

J- Tara t'a pas à faire ça, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir d'autres patients

T- J'ai demandé au médecin de l'assister. Je veux aider ton fils

J- Il s'appelle Abel

T- C'est un joli nom

Et il a fait demi tour pour disparaître. C'est finalement Gemma et Clay qui m'ont accompagnés en obstétrique.

Happy's POV

La réunion a été courte, on est dans la merde avec cette histoire de Mayans. J'ai contacté Tacoma, ils pourront aider pour les Glocks mais pas les M4, aucun stock à Washington, en Oregon, ou au Nevada, rien.

Tig m'a cherché durant la réunion, c'est lui qui va me sucer après que je lui casse la gueule sur le ring. Je l'aurai. Après la réunion, on a pris un verre, il y avait le prospect, Half Sack et quand je le regarde… il a pas ce qu'il faut, il ne survivra pas à l'année.

Tig's POV

Je suis à sec, comme l'a si bien fait remarqué Happy, mes plans culs avec ces petits Thai commencent à douiller, je suis en retard pour ma cotisation. Il me cherche, je vais crever les yeux à ce connard d'Happy avant qu'il me suce la bite. Je l'adore ce frangin mais je vais lui exploser la gueule sur le ring.

Plus tard…Dans la soirée

C'est fun, il y a les pétasses qui mouillent en nous regardant. Barbeuk, alcool, un combat et de la chatte, que demander de plus ? Une soirée comme je les aime et si Bobby ne m'avait pas arrêté je lui aurait cassé la gueule à cet enculé d'Happy, je l'aime ce frangin.

Tara's POV

Gemma était là tôt ce matin elle ne quitte plus l'hôpital contrairement à Jax. Et elle était là avec la reine du porno. Le docteur Namid ne prend pas la peine d'informer les famille, apparemment c'est pas son truc, il se décharge sur moi ce qui fait que je vois Gemma tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jours.

Pour le moment ça se passe bien, mais quand j'ai eu le malheur de vouloir prendre Gemma en aparté pour lui parler de Wendy, du soutien qu'il faudrait lui apporter… là, la Gemma que je connais si bien, celle qui sort les griffes et te mords jusqu'au sang est apparue. Elle ne porte apparemment pas sa belle fille dans son cœur.

J'ai eu la mauvaise idée de lui en faire la remarque et elle s'est bien entendue montrée à mon égard comme dans mes souvenirs.

T- J'avais oublié ta franchise

G- Tu oublis beaucoup de chose trésor

T- Si mon aide auprès d'Abel te pose problème, dis le

G- Tu es un bon docteur ?

T- Oui

G- Alors j'ai pas de problème

T- Bien…Les gens changent. Je ne suis pas la même fille que j'étais il y a 10 ans.

G- Moi oui.

Elle n'en valait pas la peine, je suis partie et c'est là qu'elle a soulevé mon t-shirt pour voir mon tatouage, la couronne jamais terminée, la couronne sans les initiales.

G- Apparemment certaines chose ne peuvent pas changer

T- Je l'ai laissé pour me rappeler que toute cette merde est derrière moi.

G- J'ai oublié à quel point tu peux être intelligente

Elle m'énerve, ne plus y penser, j'ai une opération.

L'intervention a été difficile, pendant un moment on a perdu Abel puis finalement ses sats sont remontées et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Quand on a eu fini, je suis allées prévenir Gemma, elle attendait en tournant en rond. Abel allait s'en sortir.

Jax est ensuite arrivé et quand je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle, il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'était très étrange, ça m'a ramené en arrière, je me suis sentie en sécurité, c'était intime et quelque peu déplacé. Ca m'a mis mal à l'aise, son regard, sa façon de me tenir…ses lèvres si proches…et puis j'ai vu son t-shirt taché de sang, ça m'a ramené à la réalité. Je l'ai envoyé se changer avant d'aller rencontrer son fils pour la première fois.

**Chapter 2**

Tig's POV

Quand l'entrepôt a brûlé il y a 2 jours, le problème c'était les armes, maintenant c'est les 2 putes mexicaines qui y sont mortes. Jusqu'à présent je pensais qu'on allait s'en sortir mais là, avec Hale…Je vais devoir en parler à Clay

Ti- Il faut que je te dise un truc qui craint un peu

C- Ca craint déjà

Ti- Ces 2 Mexicaines dans la cuve, je me les tapais

C- Putain de merde…Les 2 ?

Ti- Ouai, c'était offert avec les tacos

C- Me dis pas qu'il y en a une pleine de foutre t'appartenant ?

Ti- Je crains que si, les 2.

C- T'as été en taule pauvre con, t'es fiché dans la base ADN. Si la scientifique trouve ces corps

Ti- Je vais les enlever de là

C- Hale va surveiller l'entrepôt 24h/24

Ti- Trammel peut peut-être m'aider. C'est le shérif, il est au dessus de la police locale.

C- Tu vas te promener avec 2 putes Mexicaine sur les épaules ?

Ti- Je vais découper ces salopes. Je rincerai leur tripes avec de la javel, plus d'ADN

C- Mais quelles sorte de saloperies ta mère a bien pu te faire ?

Ti- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ai pas compris pourquoi il a dit ça. Mon plan était bon. Bref, on en a fait une réunion, Hale est un connard mais Unser peut peut-être nous aider.

Tara's POV

Je suis Abel de prêt Jax est venu en fin de matinée et je ne peux rien lui dire, on ne sait pas quelles seront les séquelles au cerveau, s'il en aura, on ne peut qu'attendre. Pour le moment je suis plutôt optimiste, il semblerait qu'il va complètement se remettre mais je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

Quand j'ai eu fini de lui parler d'Abel, il a décidé de changer de sujet, de parler de la veille, il s'est excusé pour ce qui s'est passé, il a voulu m'en dire plus concernant les tâches de sang sur son t-shirt, se justifier mais je ne veux rien savoir, ça ne me regarde pas, je ne fais pas partie de sa vie, je ne veux rien savoir.

Et puis il m'a regardé d'une manière, avec ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais pas résister…j'ai enchaîné sur Wendy, elle a besoin de support, de soutien, du soutien de sa famille, de son mari et j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de savoir. Ils ne sont plus ensemble et une partie de moi a été soulagée, il mérite mieux. Et même si ce mariage a échoué, une bonne chose est sortie de leur histoire, Abel. Quand il parle de son fils, quand il y pense, il a ses yeux qui s'illuminent.

Et puis il est finalement parti, me regardant avec son petit sourire…ça m'a ramené en arrière, aux bons moments.

Tig's POV

Jax a encore décidé de compliquer les choses, il hésite sur la décision à prendre, il a peur de se mouiller, on aurait pu régler les choses, faire d'une pierre 2 coups buter un Nord, ça aurait permis de distraire le coroner de Lodi pour nous laisser un peu de temps, mais non, Jax ne veut buter personne, il veut utiliser le bon vieux croque mort Skeeter pour trouver un corps, c'est de la merde !

Tara's POV

J'allais rentrer chez moi, enfin, et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir débouler Gemma à l'hôpital, elle a discuté d'Abel, je lui ai dit qu'il allait mieux et puis elle a bifurqué sur Wendy, apprenant son « accident », tu parles ! C'est elle qui lui a fourni la drogue pour qu'elle fasse une overdose, j'en suis sûre. J'ai essayé de la confondre, elle a joué l'étonné, elle est toujours si sûre d'elle et quand j'ai vaguement mentionné que je pourrai en discuter avec Jax, elle s'est braquée avant de m'accuser de vouloir le récupérer. Elle se croit tellement intouchable, c'est la matriarche elle règne sur son domaine, sur ses sujets en accord avec Clay et elle fait tout pour que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de son chemin…

Tig's

On a réglé la situation. On a planqué le cadavre que Skeeter nous a filé dans un SUV à Lodi, ce qui nous a permis de gagner du temps avec la scientifique et de récupérer les 2 putes pour les incinérer.

Skeeter n'a pas fait de vague, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. J'ai eu l'impression de leur devoir quelque chose à toutes les 2 alors j'ai dit une petite prière avant de les incinérer. Et ce soir c'est chez Gemma, une soirée en famille autour d'un bon repas.

**Chapter 3**

Tara's POV

J'ai désormais une routine, le boulot, la maison en dehors de ça, je ne fais pas grand chose et ça me laisse beaucoup trop de temps pour réfléchir. Le fait de revoir Jax, ça me fait bizarre, il est charmeur, il l'a toujours été, il en joue mais ça me fait également penser à Happy. Je me disais que c'était une histoire légère et sans complication mais avec les sons il y a toujours des complications. J'y ai repensé quand j'ai enfin fini de défaire mes cartons. J'ai retrouvé le 38 et le téléphone pré-payé. Cette histoire avait compté pour moi, ça avait été court, c'était loin mais ça avait été intense. Je ne connaissais même pas son vrai nom, Happy avec sa voix roque et ses tatouages… Quand je le voyais il me faisait littéralement perdre mes moyens tellement je le trouvais sexy, un bad boy, un vrai. Je ne m'étais jamais permis de repenser à la manière dont on s'était rencontré, au fait qu'il avait tué cet homme dans cette ruelle, sans la moindre hésitation, apparemment sans le moindre regret. Il m'avait sauvé. Il était maintenant rattaché au charter de Tacoma, à moins qu'il soit revenu sur Seneca, quelque fois je me demandais où il pouvait être... Enfin bref, ma petite vie avait repris son cours, bien sûr je voyais souvent Jax mais seulement à l'hôpital et c'était toujours bref, enfin j'essayais. C'était calme, la routine et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec la petite Tristen Oswald. 13 ans, violée et battue à Fun Town. Il n'y avait généralement pas d'histoire comme ça à Charming et les Sons allaient s'en charger, faire justice.

Tig's POV

J'ai pas compris pourquoi on se complique la vie avec Oswald. J'ai pas envie de risquer mon cul pour ce connard ! Il détient la moitié de la ville, il veut à peine être vu avec nous à Fun Town et maintenant il veut qu'on retrouve le violeur de sa gamine ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et puis lors de la réunion à l'église ils ont tous voté pour qu'on s'en occupe alors j'ai suivi la majorité que la chasse commence.

Tara's POV

Wendy va mieux, je voulais l'emmener voir Abel mais avec Gemma dans le coin… je préférais éviter l'esclandre. Il allait falloir reporter. Bref, tout allait bien et puis j'ai reçu son coup de fil, j'ai déroché sans vérifier l'interlocuteur…Je pensais jamais entendre à nouveau sa voie. Il a à peine eu le temps de dire 3 mots, j'ai raccroché.

Salopard, il m'avait retrouvé.

Tig's POV

Hale commence à me gonfler, il nous a tous interrogé car on était sur place à Fun Town et qu'on a tous fait de la taule…je viole personne, elles sont toutes consentante, pas toujours majeures mais j'ai jamais forcé une nana.

Bref, il nous a collé des flics devant le garage parce qu'il sait qu'on va se faire ce salopard. On a été obligé de droguer nos nounous pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser, un ptit somme, ça leur a fait du bien.

On a réussi à retrouver Darby alors qu'il sortait de l'hôpital, Jax était persuadé d'avoir vu des gars à lui à la foire, c'était une piste. On l'a interrogé, il nous a donné des infos sur un type, Yates et c'était foireux.

Tara's POV

Après l'appel de Joshua, j'ai psychoté toute la journée. David Hale est passé à plusieurs reprises pour parler avec Tristen ou ses parents et j'ai réussi à le coincer entre 2 venues.

Apparemment les Oswald faisaient barrage et David n'avait rien pour faire avancer l'enquête j'ai offert de lui donner un coup de main avant de me lancer.

T- J'ai également besoin d'un service. C'est plus une question en fait. Ca va te sembler très dramatique

DH- Ok ?

T- Si j'avais une injonction contre quelqu'un dans une autre ville, serait elle toujours valable si j'emménageais ailleurs ?

DH- Tout dépend, chaque état est un peu différent. Tu penses que quelqu'un va venir ici ?

T- Non, non, j'en doute…Il y a eu ce type avec lequel je suis sortie pendant mon internat à Chicago. C'est devenu bizarre, il était un peu…c'est dur d'expliquer…

DH- Tu veux me donner son nom, je vérifierai dans notre base de données.

T- Non, c'est bon, je dois être un peu paranoïaque

DH- Depuis combien de temps as tu eu cette injonction ?

T- Il y a 6 mois environ

DH- Je passerai quelque coup de fil d'accord ? Pour voir s'il a cours ici.

T- Merci.

Et ça ne m'a pas rassuré. J'ai essayé de faire bonne figure mais je sens que ça va recommencer.

Tig's POV

Juice est vraiment un abruti. Il a gobé des somnifères croyant que c'était des amphèts, il s'est endormi avant de finir de charger nos munitions, c'est vraiment un attardé. Ca va qu'on n'en a pas eu besoin sinon on était dans la merde. Il va nous le payer, un truc bien marrant. J'ai envie de me marrer, comme le prospect, il a passé la journée à suivre Hale sur sa petite bécane pour gamin. Ca m'a fait marrer.

Et ce soir c'était bon, on a cassé la gueule à ces tarés de forain pour embarquer le violeur, c'était le clown. Finalement Oswald n'a pas eu le cran de lui couper les couilles alors Clay s'en est chargé et on a gardé le couteau avec les empruntes d'Oswald, ça pourrait servir.

A Chicago

Joshua's POV

Je l'ai retrouvé, elle est à Charming. J'ai fait sortir son dossier pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais utiliser. Je ne peux pas faire d'erreur, il faut que ça ait l'air officiel. J'ai lu son dossier, j'ai été surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait été arrêtée à plusieurs reprise pour ébriété sur la voie publique avec un certain Jackson Teller (dit Jax). Elle était mineure à l'époque et la dernière fois, tout juste majeure. J'ai sorti son dossier à lui, il faisait partie d'un gang Sons of Anarchy. Il avait ensuite fait de la prison. Elle était retourné le voir, je l'avais renvoyé directement dans la gueule du loup…je devais l'en sortir. J'ai fait des recherches sur Samcro ils avaient été impliqués dans du trafic d'arme, tout à fait mon domaine. J'avais une raison d'intervenir, j'allais te ramener chérie.

**Chapter 4**

Joshua's POV

Je suis arrivé hier, le chérif a été très coopératif mais il ne m'a pas apporté d'informations utilisables. J'ai interrogé des habitants, des commerçants mais apparemment la ville les protège, même quelques membres du commissariat seraient impliqués. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'une chose à faire, les filer et monter un dossier pour les écraser. Mais avant tout, je veux voir où elle est.

Tig's POV

Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, j'ai filé au garage on a eu une réunion. Putain de féds ! Hale a appelé ces enfoirés de fédéraux ! Et c'est pas bon, parce qu'avec ce qui est stocké en ce moment dans le garage, si c'est découvert, on en prend facile pour 25 ans.

Tara's POV

Ce matin j'ai trouvé des pétales de rose sur mon par brise. Il était là, c'est lui, avec ces putains de roses ! J'avoue j'ai un peu paniqué et je suis retourné dans la maison pour récupérer mon arme, le berreta. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose alors j'ai décidé d'aller au garage pour parler à Jax, il peut faire quelque chose pour moi, alors j'ai utilisé la cutlass comme excuse pour le voir.

Je suis arrivé au garage, c'était l'effervescence mais quand il m'a vu et il s'est dirigé vers moi.

J- Tout va bien ?

T- Oui, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider avec la cutlass. Elle est dans un sale état.

J- Putain, c'est celle de ton père ?

T- Elle était au garage sous une tonne de journaux.

J- Laisse là ici, Lowell s'en occupera.

T- Ok. Est ce que tu pourrais me déposer chez moi ?

J- Je pars pour quelques jours.

T- Ok, s'il arrive quelque chose au bébé, j'appelle qui ?

J- Il est hors de danger, non ?

T- Oui. En cas, de soucis administratifs.

J- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, vois avec ma mère.

J'ai vu arriver Gemma, en me voyant elle a toute de suite demandé s'il y avait un souci, avec son air qui en fait veut dire, qu'est ce qu'elle fou ici. Et quand Jax lui a demandé de me ramener elle a accepté alors que je voyais très bien qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais elle semblait chercher quelque chose, bref, je m'en serai bien passé. Elle ne m'aime pas, apparemment je suis la garce sans cœur qui a fait mal à son fils adoré, moi ? J'ai pas eu mal, ça ne m'a rien fait de laisser mon 1er amour derrière moi il y a 11 ans puisque je suis une garce sans cœur.

Je la regardais inter-agir avec Jax, s'inquiétant pour lui, c'est une mère louve. Il l'a embrassé avant de se retourner vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue, une main posé sur ma hanche pour faire demi-tour et se diriger vers les motos.

J'ai été surprise par sa réaction, je ne m'y attendais pas, je ne pensais pas que…Ca m'a un peu mis mal à l'aise. Et puis quand je suis allée signer les papiers de la voiture, je l'ai vu, Tig, j'ai un peu paniqué car je ne pensais jamais le revoir et là je me retrouvais face à mes actions passées action dont je n'étais pas très fier, coucher avec 2 hommes à la fois, ce n'est pas moi et j'aurais voulu faire disparaître cette soirée. Et puis je me suis demandé si ça voulait dire qu'Happy était là…j'ai rapidement fait demi-tour, Gemma m'attendait.

Tig's POV

Gemma est arrivée au garage, le prospect a fait une remarque sur le fait qu'elle est bandante, oui c'est sûr sauf que Clay l'a entendu et il va lui faire payer. J'en rigole à l'avance.

Et puis je l'ai vu, le doc, le toubib d'Happy. Je sais qu'elle m'a vu mais elle a quasiment fait demi tour en courant. Ah, que de bon souvenirs, Tara Knowles, je la remettais enfin, à une époque lointaine la nana de Jax. Si elle restait dans le coin, ça promettait d'être fun.

Joshua's POV

J'étais devant chez Tara, je l'ai suivi et en sortant de chez elle, elle est directement allé le voir au garage. Ma pauvre chéri avait l'air perdue. Je vais l'aider je l'observe de loin et j'ai vu la manière qu'il a eu de la toucher et je n'ai pas du tout aimé.

Quand les motos sont parties, j'ai décidé de les suivre, je vais les pister et leur faire payer. Je vais les démanteler pour qu'ils pourrissent tous en prison.

Gemma's POV

J'ai ramené le bon docteur chez elle. Le temps qu'elle aille signer les papiers de la voiture, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans son sac à main et c'est là que j'ai vu une arme. Quand je lui en ai parlé, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait depuis Chicago car elle habitait dans un quartier qui craignait…Je la crois pas, un flingue c'est pas un tampon qu'on oublie dans son sac. Elle m'a dit qu'il est enregistré, qu'elle a un permis, qu'elle sait s'en servir et tout le tintouin…Mais son histoire n'est pas claire, il faut que je me renseigne. En plus de ne pas la croire, je ne l'aime pas, elle cherche à se rapprocher de Jax même si elle dit le contraire. Je n'ai aucune confiance en elle alors c'est à moi de le protéger.

Tig's POV

Quand Clay a dit qu'on allait à Indien's Hill pour s'unir avec The Tribe, je me suis dit qu'on allait s'éclater, une fête d'unification c'est toujours fantastique et puis Clay m'a dit que je ne venais pas car je devais conduire le chargement avec l'attardé. Il y aurait tout le monde, Happy, Lorka, Donut et j'allais louper la fête, les putes, l'alcool, j'étais déprimé. J'ai même supplié Clay pour que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge mais il a dit non car il avait besoin de moi, putain de journée ! Je les ai vu tous partir du garage et moi je suis resté avec l'attardé.

Happy's POV

On a rejoint Samcro sur la route pour le Nevada. Ca m'a fait sourire quand on m'a dit que Tig allait manquer la fête d'unification d'Indien's Hill. Il devait être vert les fêtes comme ça, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, c'est bon ça.

On est arrivés là-bas, c'était tranquille, on a bu, on a eu une réunion, Clay leur a parlé afin de les convaincre puis on les a laissé réfléchir entre eux… peu de temps après, ils nous ont appelé, ils avaient voté et accepté d'être intégré aux Sons. Après ça, ça a été fiesta et je me suis trouvé une bombe blonde. J'adore les fêtes d'unification.

Tig's POV

Je suis coincé avec l'attardé et quand je pense à la fête d'Indien's Hill… avec l'écurie de nanas de Jury… à côté, mardi gras ressemble à une fête d'anniversaire des 16 ans d'une gamine, rien que de la chatte jeune étroite, parfaite et moi je suis coincé avec l'attardé qui n'a même pas été capable de droguer des chiens correctement. Il a mis du crack dans la viande d'un doberman ! Il est complètement con ! Il n'a pas mis des somnifères mais des crack et ce salopard de clebs m'a gnaqué la fesse ! Je hais Juice. On a réussi à piquer le camion et on est retourné au garage pour charger les armes. Ce débile voulait qu'on soit pote, il veut être pote, il va me sucer comme au bon vieux temps d'Attica. Connard ! On est arrivé aux aurore à Indien's Hill. La fête était fini, toutes les nanas étaient baisées, heureusement j'ai trouvé une bouteille de whiskey…je hais cette journée. Quand Clay s'est enfin pointé, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait baisé une poupée, lui aussi je le hais. Et ce connard d'Happy s'est levé pour venir me saluer, sa blondasse toujours scotchée à son bras, je le hais lui aussi. Je les hais tous.

Gemma's POV

Ce matin je me suis pointée chez Tara pour lui livrer la cutlass. J'ai essayé de la jouer gentille mais ça n'a pas marché, elle est trop intelligente pour ça. Son histoire ne colle pas, elle a quitté Charming parce que c'était trop petit pour elle, étroit d'esprit, entre autre et maintenant elle revient parce que son père décède, j'y crois pas. Je me fais du souci pour Jax, elle fait du mal à ceux qu'elle côtoies. Je veux qu'elle reste loin de lui. J'ai essayé de lui donner une arme sans numéro de série mais elle a refusé. Tant pis pour elle.

Happy's POV

Je venais de renvoyer blondie quand Clay nous a averti que les Mayans avaient pris Jax en filatures et qu'ils allaient venir. On a rentré les motos, on a sorti les armes et on leur a baisé la gueule. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur nous et ils n'ont pas demandé leur reste, voilà une journée qui commence bien. Clay m'a dit qu'on repartait pour Charming je me préparais quand Tig m'a chopé.

Ti- Et frangin, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au garage.

H- …

Ti- Le doc sacré coïncidence, hein ?

J'ai rien dit, je ne m'attendais pas à entendre parler d'elle. Je pensais plus jamais entendre parler d'elle et il m'a pris par surprise. Je me suis demandé ce qu'elle foutait à Charming et pourquoi elle était de retour il fallait que je la voie. Tig a fait la tronche toute la journée finalement Clay lui a offert 3 putes pour rattraper la soirée qu'il avait loupé, on aurait dit que c'était Noël. Il a rapidement disparu dans une chambre, ça m'a fait rigoler Juice est également resté pour s'occuper des AK. Jax n'a pas ramené la poule avec qui il était arrivé la veille, elle est partie avec un rigolo sur une japonaise et on a pris la route de Charming.

Tara's POV

J'allais finir ma journée quand Jax est apparu, tout fringant, il arrivait pour voir Abel, apparemment le Nevada s'était bien passé. On venait de me faire livrer une enveloppe et quand je l'ai ouvert, j'ai moyennement apprécié de tomber sur une photo de Jax en train de sauter une nana, apparemment si je m'en tiens au petit mot, ça datait de la nuit précédente. C'est dégueulasse, c'est du Joshua tout craché.

Je suis rentrée chez moi, je venais à peine de refermer la porte d'entrée quand j'ai entendu sa moto le bruit caractéristique d'une dyna. Qu'est ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Après la photo je ne me voyais pas lui parler. J'ai hésité avant de lui ouvrir et quand je l'ai fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

T- Hap ?

H- T'es seule ?

T- Oui…Comment t'as su…Tig

Il n'avait pas changé, crane rasé, encore plus de tatouage, l'air toujours aussi menaçant et sexy.

H- Ouai. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

T- Excuse moi ?

Il s'est avancé pour rentrer sans demander la permission il n'a jamais demandé la permission.

H- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

T- Je vis ici.

Il n'a rien ajouté de plus, il s'est contenté de me regarder.

T- Tu voulais ajouter quelque chose ?

Il s'est approché pour me passer la main droite sur la joue, la glisser sur ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui

H- Non.

Il y est allé doucement et quand je me suis retrouvé à à peine un centimètre de ses lèvres, il a attendu et je me suis avancée pour l'embrasser. Il y est allé doucement et puis je ne sais pas, j'ai attrapé fermement son blouson et ça s'est accéléré, on est pas allés bien loin il y avait tellement de trucs partout entre nous et la chambre, on a fini sur la moquette du salon.

Plus tard

H- T'es revenue quand ?

T- Il y a environ 3 mois… T'es rattaché à Charming maintenant ?

H- Non, toujours Tacoma mais je suis souvent dans le coin…Tu fais quoi là ?

T- Je veux dormir dans mon lit.

Il s'est levé à son tour et m'a suivi jusqu'à la chambre.

**Chapter 5**

Joshua's POV

Je suis passé à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, j'ai vu Teller avec son gamin. Il peut la jouer comme ça mais moi je sais qu'il passe toutes ses nuits avec elle et ça me va pas. J'ai vu sa moto plusieurs nuit de suite devant chez elle…elle est à moi et pas à ce petit con. Il va comprendre qu'il faut pas me chercher.

Tara's POV

Ca va mieux depuis quelques temps, je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Joshua, Happy passe toutes ses nuits avec moi ..c'est bizarre, à Chicago il dormait à l'appartement une fois par semaine, rien d'autres, il y avait le sexe mais là, il est resté quasiment une semaine, on prenait le café ensemble le matin, le soir il rentrait systématiquement pour passer la nuit avec moi, c'était bizarre, très domestique, autant qu'il puisse être domestiqué. Ca m'a fait rigolé de penser à Happy de cette manière. je me fais pas d'illusion sur ce qui se passe entre nous, même si une partie de moi aimerait…peut être, je ne sais pas. Je veux prendre les choses comme elles viennent, enfin je veux essayer.

Hier Happy a dû remonter à Tacoma il ne m'a pas dit aurevoir, il m'a seulement appelé et il m'a conseillé de toujours garder le pré-payé allumé et à porté de main. Il ne m'a pas dit quand il redescend. Bref, aujourd'hui j'étais de bonne humeur et puis je suis sortie du bloc pour tomber sur Josh, m'attendant apparemment en salle d'attente.

Jo- On peut parler ?

J'étais sous le choc, je n'ai pas su quoi dire alors je l'ai entraîné plus loin, je ne voulais pas faire d'esclandre.

Jo- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis en ville. Je suis là pour l'ATF.

T- C'est à dire ?

Jo- Une importante affaire de trafic d'armes. Je ne devrais pas te le dire. Elle sont distribué au sud de Chicago mais leur négoce se fait ici. Les Sons of Anarchy sont impliqués.

T- Les pétales de roses ainsi que la photo c'est aussi pour l'enquête ?

Jo- Non, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les roses roses. Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de ce type.

T- Je ne suis pas avec lui.

Jo- Le 1er amour à la peau dure

T- Ton injonction est valable ici. Si tu t'approches encore de moi où de ma maison, de l'hôpital, je déposerai une main courante.

Jo- Ok mais pour ton information, mes attributions fédérales prévalent. Mais je comprends ce que tu ressens. C'est promis plus aucun contact. Ca m'a fait du bien de te parler, ça m'a manqué.

Je crois que je suis encore sous le choc, il est là, il a le droit d'y être et je suis toute seule. Je ne sais pas à qui en parler, à qui m'adresser je ne veux pas embêter Happy, on n'est pas vraiment…je ne sais pas, il n'est pas là en ce moment et je ne sais pas quand il va revenir, c'est pas le genre à appeler tous les jours pour donner des nouvelles et puis je ne veux rien lui demander, je ne veux pas parler de cette histoire.

Alors pour me changer les idées j'ai décidé d'aller à la fête des sauveurs de Charming organisé par Gemma à l'école, il faisait beau, je voulais être entourée de gens mais quand je l'ai vu au stand de la police en train de faire griller des saucisses, à l'aise, comme s'il était chez lui ici…il était partout…J'ai fait demi-tour pour rentrer chez moi.

Gemma's POV

C'est la galère, Clay m'avait promis les gars pour les stands à la fête mais ils sont arrivés en retard pour ensuite repartir car il avait besoin d'eux... Ca m'a mis en colère. Et qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir arriver le doc, détendue je l'observais et j'ai remarqué un truc bizarre, elle s'est raidie, elle avait apparemment vu quelque chose avant de précipitamment faire demi-tour. J'ai suivi du regard ce qu'elle avait vu et lorsque j'ai demandé à Unser qui était le type au stand de saucisse qui semblait lui avoir fait peur, il m'a dit que c'était l'agent Kohn de l'ATF, le type qui enquêtait sur nous. Et plus tard, Jax m'a dit qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu à l'hôpital il le surveillait lui et Abel…Quelque chose se prépare et c'est pas bon.

Tig's POV

Ils ont voté pour que Kyle puisse venir voir son gosse à la collecte de fonds de Charming, j'étais contre, mais c'est passé à la majorité et comme Opie a accepté…c'est pas normal, après ce qu'il a fait…Enfin, pour le moment on a un job, protéger Chuky des chinois. Otto a assuré sa protection en taule et on s'en occupe jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère l'argent, qu'il nous paye et qu'il quitte la Californie. Ca devait être simple sauf que Chuky ne peut pas s'empêcher de se branler toute la journée, un tic, une maladie, tu parles ! Alors on a accéléré les choses pour s'en débarrasser au plus vite et puis on s'est s'aperçu qu'il allait nous payer avec de la fausse monnaie, c'était pas dans le plan. Même bien faite, c'était de la fausse monnaie et ce n'était pas ce qui était convenu. Il croyait nous avoir, il se gourait, on a décidé de le livrer à Lin. Ce soir on a fini la journée en beauté…Kyle avait encore son tatouage des sons, il croyait quoi ? S'en sortir comme ça ? Il n'a plus le droit de le porter après nous avoir planté comme il l'a fait alors on lui a enlevé, je lui ai enlevé. Il a eu le choix, au chalumeau ou au couteau et il a choisi le chalumeau. On lui a attaché les mains et j'ai aimé lui brûler le dos c'était bandant, ça sentait la chair brûlée mais ça ne fait rien, il a eu ce qu'il méritait.

**Chapter 6**

Joshua's POV

Je crois que ma conversation avec Tara a porté ses fruits, Jackson Teller ne passe plus toutes ses nuits chez elle. Je savais qu'en lui parlant, en lui expliquant, elle comprendrait, elle est intelligente. Et même si elle m'a menti quand elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, je lui pardonne.

Depuis que je suis ici, il n'y a pas eu d'avancée concernant mon enquête sur les sons, jusqu'à ce que cet agent Stahl, arrive elle a des couilles. Elle a mis en détention Clay Morrow et avec mes infos, je sais qu'on peut tous les faire tomber.

Tara's POV

J'étais en train de faire ma ronde quand j'ai surpris Joshua dans la chambre d'Abel, au dessus de sa couveuse. Il m'a fait peur, je suis entrée pour le virer, il n'a pas le droit d'être là, j'ai eu peur qu'il lui fasse quelque chose. Il a ce regard quand il est à côté d'Abel…il pense à mon avortement et il m'en veut, il en veut à Jax d'être père, il en veut à Abel d'être là…il me fait peur. Et quand il m'a dit que dans 45 minutes son père n'aurait plus d'avenir…

A ma pause j'ai pris la voiture et je suis allée voir au garage ce qui s'était passé, de loin je les ai vu tous allongés les uns à côté des autres…Ils n'étaient pas encore arrêtés ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Joshua's POV

On a fait la descente au garage, je suis dans sa chambre au club, j'observe les lieux, elle a du coucher dans ce même lit, je l'imagine ici, il a des photos au mur, il y en avait une d'elle et lui sur sa moto, elle devait avoir 20 ans tout juste…je l'ai prise avant de tout saccager, je hais ce type, et je l'aurai.

Gemma's POV

Quand j'ai vu cette gamine débarquer et la réaction de Clay, j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose et après quand le prospect a bégayé ses explications, j'ai su. Je me suis sentie trahie, d'autant plus qu'en ce moment, je me sens plus du tout celle que j'étais. Je ne mouille plus autant, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur et pour couronner le tout, il baise une gamine. Et quand je l'ai aperçue plus tard dans la rue, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je lui ai explosée le nez avec le skateboard de ce gamin. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait ça, qu'il m'humilie en la ramenant ici…Le choses changent, on change, je change, je suis en pleine ménopause et je ne sais pas ce qu'on va être j'ai besoin de réfléchir et il n'a pas voulu me laissé seule en prison. Après qu'il m'ait dit qu'il savait que les choses changeaient mais que l'amour qu'il me portait ne changerait pas, ça m'a rassuré. Il viendrait me chercher demain.

Jax's POV

On a réglé cette histoire avec Menneke et avec les Feds, on s'en est bien sortis. Les armes sont déplacées, Clay est sortis de taule, maman aussi, tout va bien.

Je suis ensuite allé à l'hôpital pour voir mon gamin, j'y ai croisé Tara. Je lui ai rapidement raconté ce qui s'était passé, toute cette histoire avec l'agent de l'ATF et elle est devenue toute bizarre. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais la ramener après son service et j'ai accepté. C'était bizarre car jusqu'à présent elle était restée distante mais là… il y a un changement, apparemment quelque chose n'allait pas.

Joshua's POV

La perquisition n'a rien donné mais je l'aurai…Je suis donc retourné à l'hôpital pour voir Tara et c'est là que je les ai vu tous les 2, elle sur sa moto, accrochée à lui…je les ai suivis à distance, il l'a ramenée jusqu'à chez elle... Je pensais qu'elle avait compris, elle me déçoit.

**Chapter 7**

Jax's POV

J'ai apprécié de partir en virée avec Tara. Ca m'a rappelé de bons souvenirs, rouler tranquillement, profitant du beau temps, de la route, elle accrochée à moi, le menton sur mon épaule droite comme avant…C'était bien ça aurait été encore mieux s'il n'y avait pas eu cette bagnole pour nous suivre tout le long. Et quand je l'ai déposée, elle souriait, jusqu'à ce que je lui pose des questions sur la cutlass.

T- Merci pour la course

J- Pas de souci, où est la cutlass ?

T- A l'hôpital

J- Elle déconne encore ?

T- Non, elle marche bien

Et d'un coup elle ne souriait plus, elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, regardant à droite à gauche pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un

J- T'es gêné d'être avec moi ? Ca a un rapport avec la voiture qui nous a suivi ? La Saturn qui est planqué là-bas ?

J'ai vu qu'elle a tout à coup eu peur, elle a fait demi tour pour rentrer chez elle.

J- Tara, attend, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

T- …L'agent de l'ATF, celui qui en a après vous ? Je crois qu'il est ici pour moi.

J- De quoi tu parles ?

J- J'étais avec lui à Chicago. Il est devenu violant, j'ai essayé de casser, il s'est mis à me harceler

Quand elle a dit ça…ça m'a mis en rogne que quelqu'un puisse lui faire ça.

T- Jax, reviens ici ! Il est dangereux !

J- Rentre à l'intérieur ! Ferme la porte à clef !

J'allais me le faire, j'ai approché de la voiture, j'ai sorti mon couteau et je l'ai planté dans la calandre pour crever le radiateur.

Joshua's POV

Quand je l'ai vu arriver vers moi et sortir son couteau, je savais que je l'avais.

Jo- Vandalisme, arme blanche, t'en prends pour 6 mois connard.

J- Non respect de ton injonction, tu seras dans la cellule d'à côté. Ils t'ont appris à sucer à l'école de l'ATF ?

Jo- En colère le motard ?

J- T'as plus aucune cartouche, t'as rien sur Samcro et ton harcèlement sur Tara ? Il s'arrête là. La prochaine fois ça sera pas ta bagnole de merde que je fumerai

Jo- Tu menaces un agent fédéral ?

J- Je te menace toi. Dégage, dernier avertissement.

Jax's POV

J'étais furieux et je suis directement allé au commissariat pour voir Hale

J- Tu ferais bien de tenir ton petit ami de l'ATF.

DH- Kohn n'est pas dans mon équipe, je ne le surveille pas.

J- Peut être que tu devrais. Il n'est pas ici pour Samcro, il est ici pour Tara.

DH- De quoi tu parles ?

J- Il la harcelait à Chicago. Il croit qu'elle est revenue ici pour moi. Franchement, c'est un taré et il va lui faire du mal.

DH- Putain, c'est contre lui qu'elle a une injonction.

J- Tu savais ?

DH- Non mais c'est clair maintenant.

Unser est arrivé pour informer Hale qu'ils avaient une intervention à côté de la 44, apparemment un squelette avait été déterré. David quant à lui m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de Kohn.

Tig's POV

On est toujours dans la merde avec cette histoire de fric mais si on la joue bien, Half Sack pourrait nous rapporter gros lors du match de samedi. Ca semblait s'arranger puis Jax est venu nous parler des corps prêt de la 44. Putain il y a toujours quelque chose ! Ils les ont trouvés tous les 3 et ils les ont emmenés à l'hôpital il fallait qu'on stoppe l'identification.

Tara's POV

J'étais en train de me reposer en salle des médecins quand David est arrivé

DH- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que c'était Kohn ?

T- Jax t'en a parlé ?

DH- Je ne savais pas que c'était Kohn qui te harcelait. J'aurai pu…

T- J'ai essayé d'être aidé à Chicago, me plaindre à ses supérieurs a empiré les choses. J'ai fait 3 circonscriptions avant d'obtenir l'injonction. Je doute que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit.

DH- Tara, le patron de Kohn ne sait même pas qu'il est ici. Il est vraiment dans la merde, il est foutu.

T- Vraiment ?

DH- Il va quitter Charming. Je te le promets et je suis désolé

Tig's POV

Le doc n'était pas à l'hôpital, impossible de lui demander son badge, il a fallu improviser, quoi de mieux que faire une diversion en laissant tomber le fûte devant des jolies doctoresses pour leur montrer ma blessure à la fesse. J'étais à moitié sérieux, je crois que c'est infecté, je devrais le monter à Tara. Pour le moment je me réjouie d'aller à la morgue, de gérer ces cadavres et le fait d'être ici…je sais pas, on a ouvert les frigo et voir ces corps, cette douce froideur quand on les caresse, ce silence, c'est magnifique. Les gens ne comprennent pas.

Tara's POV

Quand j'ai su que Jax était à l'hôpital, je suis allée le voir, il était à côté de la couveuse d'Abel, Clay était également là, il semblait…bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression de couper leur discussion mais il est parti nous laissant Jax et moi en tête à tête. J'ai pu le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait, je me sens enfin soulagée, Hale a dit qu'il s'occupait de Joshua, cette histoire est finie.

Jax's POV

Il est venu chez moi, il a saccagé la chambre de mon fils, ce connard est toujours à Charming, je vais le tuer. J'ai appelé Hale au téléphone pour le prévenir, il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de Khon, qu'il allait l'intercepter chez Floyd mais il s'en est pris à moi et c'est devenu une affaire personnelle. Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça d'abord Tara, ensuite la chambre d'Abel…je vais me le faire.

Joshua's POV

Il m'a attaqué, il a débarqué chez le barbier et il m'a balancé à travers une vitrine. Le pire c'est que personne ne croit qu'il ait commencé. Les témoins disent que j'ai commencé en lui plantant la pair de ciseau dans la cuisse. Cette ville est complètement corrompue. Jax ne va pas porter plainte mais je vais être poursuivi dans l'Illinois pour ne pas avoir respecté l'injonction. Ils ne comprennent pas que je ne harcèle pas Tara, je la protège. Ils m'abandonnent tous, je suis relevé de mes fonctions, je vais être convoqué, ils ne comprennent rien !

Tig's POV

Quand je suis arrivé chez Jax pour parler à Clay de Lowell, je m'attendais pas au bordel. C'est Gemma qui m'a dit pour Tara c'est elle qui nous a amené Kohn ! J'en reviens pas, putain ! Et ce soir ce connard de prospect qui gagne le combat ! On avait parié contre lui, il devait perdre pour qu'on empoche le fric mais il a gagné le match et le droit de garder sa nana, Cherry !Je vais me les faire, tous les 2.

Et puis en fin de soirée, en rentrant avec Clay, j'ai vu Lowe allongé à l'arrière. Il ne l'a pas buté et il m'a donné comme excuse que c'était un bon mécano…

Tara's POV

Je rentrais à la maison quand je suis tombée sur Jax m'attendant devant chez moi. Il avait une bouteille à la main, il n'allait pas l'air bien. Lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il avait vu Joshua quitter la ville…ça a été un gros soulagement. Mais ensuite il m'a accusé d'être revenue à Charming parce que je voulais qu'il s'occupe de régler mes problèmes. J'ai cru entendre sa mère, il était en colère et je lui ait dit que je ne savais pas s'il serait encore là…Il est finalement parti en me disant que désormais j'étais en sécurité.

Cette journée avait été dure, je me suis fait une tisane avant de prendre ma douche. Je pensais être tranquille et j'allais me sécher le cheveux quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un taper à ma porte. J'ai attrapé mon 38 planqué sous le matelas et je suis allée ouvrir pour me retrouver devant Tig. Il n'a pas pris la peine d'attendre, il m'a poussé pour entrer.

T- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ti- Ce qui se passe c'est que tu a mené l'ATF droit sur Samcro

T- Tig…

Il m'a regardé, ses yeux ont glissé sur moi pour finir sur l'arme que je tenais dans ma main droite.

Ti- T'as une arme doc ?

T- Je ne savais pas qui était à la porte.

Ti- T'as raison, mieux vaut être préparé. Et la prochaine fois que tu es dans la merde, tu appelles. J'ai d'ailleurs prévenu Hap il devrait te donner des nouvelles.

T- Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de…

Ti- Oh si. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses.

Je l'ai vu s'attaquer à sa ceinture puis défaire sa braguette

T- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ti- Fais pas ta timide, t'as déjà tout vu.

T- Tig

Ti- Relax, j'ai une plaie à la fesse, une morsure de doberman, je crois que ça s'est infecté.

T- …D'accord, est ce que je veux savoir comment t'as fais ça ?

Ti- Non.

T- Ok, allonge toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher mon matériel.

Je suis allée dans ma chambre, j'ai rapidement enfilé autre chose qu'un peignoir et je suis retourné au salon. Le pansement n'avait pas été changé, j'ai désinfecté et il est reparti. J'ai pensé à Happy, je n'avais pas voulu le prévenir car ça ne le regardais pas car je ne me voyais pas lui devoir à nouveau quelque chose et puis comment lui expliquer…c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à ses appels.

**Chapter 8**

Jax's POV

Tara et moi on a changé, on a évolué, on a grandi et avec la discussion de hier soir…Franchement je ne sais pas où on en est. C'est comme maman, elle lui en veut toujours pour ce qui s'est passé il y a 11 ans elle m'a brisé le cœur mais je suis passé à autre chose, il faut qu'elle arrête. Aujourd'hui Abel sort enfin de son toaster, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Tig's POV

Il ne voulait pas aller casser la figure aux Nords pour la droque, il a préféré aller gentiment discuter avec le chauffeur du camion citerne accidenté. Il a pas les couilles qui faut. Bref, on a 6 heures pour trouver les 15000 $ des irish et voilà que cet abruti d'apprenti revient avec une ambulance volé il croit qu'on va la revendre à qui ? L'état ? Les agences fédérales ? On leur pique une ambulance et on leur revend ? Il croit qu'on va monter notre propre centre de secours ? Pourquoi on piquerait pas un camion de pompier ? On pourrait avoir de jolies tenues ? Abruti ! Et sur ce Jax est arrivé en se la pétant, les Nords ne dealent pas à la scierie et il a ramené les 15000$ en revendant l'essence du camion citerne à Unser. On a les 200000$ des irlandais. J'ai envie de me le faire.

Tara's POV

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, Abel sort de sa chambre d'incubation. C'est moi qui l'ai sorti pour l'amener à Jax. Gemma était avec lui, l'heureuse grand-mère. Le regard de Jax, son sourire quand il a enfin eu son fils dans les bras… J'ai trouvé ça émouvant il était fier, ému et quand il a commencé à lui parler, Gemma et moi sommes sorties pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Tig's POV

Clay et moi sommes allés apporter l'argent aux irlandais on passait un petit moment tranquille, Cameron remplaçait Mc Keavy, mort quelques jours auparavant. On l'a laissé recompter l'argent et on a bu un coup, trinquant à Mc Keavy et la cause. C'est là que ces connards sont entrés pour nous bousiller. J'ai protégé Clay mais Cameron a été touché. On a appelé les gars, on ne pouvait pas emmener Cameron à l'hôpital il était recherché sur plusieurs continents. En attendant j'ai vérifié les types qui avaient été descendu, c'était des Mayans. J'allais leur faire payer, on était en guerre. Et quand Jax s'est pointé en se demandant pourquoi et qui était derrière tout ça… c'est Darby. Les Nords et les Mayans se sont liés, on aurait dû suivre mon plan mais non il fallait faire comme le petit prince a dit. On avait besoin d'hommes et d'armes. Et là encore Jax a hésité, j'ai aucune confiance en lui. J'ai pas confiance en lui pour que ce qui doit être fait soit fait.

Tara's POV

Juste avant de finir ma garde, Jax a appelé pour me demander du matériel, je peux rien prendre à St Thomas à cause de l'inventaire mais j'ai mon kit avait tout ce qu'il faut chez moi. Je me suis fait du souci et quand il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à nos retrouvailles quand il a su que j'étais à Charming…il avait raison, on avait changé tous les 2.

Il est parti et j'ai eu l'impression que nous avions en quelque sorte clos notre histoire.

Je me suis sentie soulagée, fatiguée et c'est là qu'il m'est tombé dessus…Joshua était là chez moi.

Joshua's POV

Je les ai entendu arriver, leur petite conversation et je sais qu'elle a compris que c'est fini entre eux, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu la surprendre, on pouvait tout recommencer mais elle a paniqué, j'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'ai dû être un peu violant pour qu'elle se calme et j'ai été désolé de lui faire mal. Je voulais seulement qu'on parle, que je puisse m'expliquer, m'excuser et qu'elle s'excuse également pour ses erreurs car elle en a commis mais quand elle a parlé de notre bébé…j'avoue, elle m'a mis en colère.

Tara's POV

Je suis terrifiée, tétanisée, le coup que j'ai reçu sur la tête m'a un peu assommée et quand je me suis retrouvée sur le lit, lui sur moi en train de me déshabiller, j'ai paniqué.

J'ai fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'il me fasse confiance et il a cru que j'avais changé d'avis quand je l'ai embrassé alors que je ne voyais qu'une chose, son arme posée sur la table de nuit, je l'ai laissé me toucher et quand j'ai pu, j'ai attrapé son arme. La suite est un peu embrouillée mais il est mort.

Happy's POV

Après le coup de fil de Tig, j'ai pris la route. Quand je lui ai répondu, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me parle de Tara. Elle avait mené l'ATF jusqu'aux Sons. Elle s'est mise dans un sacré bordel ! Putain ! Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé ? Je la croyais plus maligne que ça ! J'ai essayé de la joindre mais elle n'a pas répondu et ça m'a mis en colère j'arrivais tout juste à Charming quand mon portable a sonné.

H- Tara ?

…

H- Quoi ?

…

H- Je suis là dans 3 minutes.

J'ai accéléré et quand je suis entré chez elle, elle m'attendait dans le salon en tournant en rond, à peine couverte, un gilet sur les épaule et un flingue à la main. Elle s'est précipité vers moi en parlant très vite

T- Je pouvais pas l'arrêter, j'ai essayé de lui parler, je…

H- Ok. Il est où ?

T- Dans la chambre

Quand je suis entré, je l'ai vu par terre, une balle dans le cœur, à moitié déshabillé. J'ai tourné la tête vers elle, elle se rongeait les ongles.

H- C'est qui ?

T- J'ai eu une histoire avec lui

H- Le type de l'ATF ?

T- Oui.

H- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

T- Il est devenu violent, j'ai tout arrêté, il a commencé à me harceler, je pensais qu'ici il me laisserait tranquille et il a cru que j'étais revenue pour Jax.

H- T'es revenue pour Jax ?

T- Non !

H- T'es sûre ?

T- Certaine.

H- Il t'a touché ?

T- Non

Elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux. Ca m'a mis en colère, je l'ai attrapé pour qu'elle me regarde en face

H- Est ce qu'il t'a touché ?

T- Pas vraiment

H- Je vais m'en occuper.

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle m'avait fait peur avec ses conneries. Que je le veuille ou non, je m'inquiétais pour elle, je pensais à elle. Putain c'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! J'ai jamais voulu de nana à moi, de régulière, de… putain…

T- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

H- Toi tu restes ici. Je m'en occupe.

T- Ok…Ok.

**Chapter 9**

Tara's POV

Happy a enveloppé le corps de Joshua dans du plastic, il l'a transporté jusqu'à la cutlass et il est parti. Quand il n'a plus été là, je me suis sentie tellement seule, seule face à moi même…je ne me suis pas couchée, je voyais seulement cette énorme trace de sang sur la moquette et je suis allée vomir.

Gemma's POV

Jax a apporté ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Cameron et on a attendu. J'ai passé une partie de la nuit au club Tig et Opie s'occupent des armes et moi j'attends. Quand Unser a débarqué pour emmené Clay, ça m'a mis sur les nerfs. Et puis finalement Chibs nous a dit que ça dépassait ses compétences, je suis donc partie, Tig sur mes talons pour aller chercher Tara. C'était la seule à pouvoir nous aider. La 1ère chose que j'ai vu c'est une Dyna garée devant chez elle, j'ai été surprise, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je me suis demandé qui elle pouvait bien se taper, je savais qu'elle allait foutre la merde, ça m'a mis en colère. Je suis entrée chez elle sans frapper et je l'ai trouvée à la cuisine en train de boire un café, livide, des cernes sous les yeux, un 38 posé sur la table devant elle.

G- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

T- Gemma ?

G- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

T- Rien

G- On a besoin de toi au club.

T- Ok

Elle s'est levée, je l'ai vu fouiller dans un sac, je n'ai pas posé de question sur le 38. Elle a griffonné quelque chose avant de l'accrocher sur la porte d'entrée et on est repartis.

J'ai pas pu me retenir très longtemps.

G- Alors qui s'est ?

T- …

G- Le motard.

T- Happy.

G- Tacoma ?…Et ça fait longtemps ?

T- Quelques semaines, depuis le Nevada.

G- Sacré cachottière. Jax est au courant ?

T- Non.

G- Tu ferais mieux de lui dire toi même avant que ça foute la merde

T- Gemma, il n'y a que toi qui penses que Jax et moi avons toujours quelque chose

G- Il y a quelque chose, il t'aime encore.

T- Peut être mais il n'est plus amoureux de moi depuis longtemps

G- Arrête tes conneries, quand il va savoir qu'un frangin se tape sa chère Tara…

T- Il n'a rien à dire, on sait tous les 2 que c'est fini.

G- J'espère que tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques

Tig's POV

Putain que des drames, d'abord Unser qui rapplique pour nous dire que les types de Darby sont morts et que les Mayans qu'on a descendu ont été trouvés. Puis il embarque Clay au poste pour lui poser des questions, et puis voilà que Gemma s'y met, elle m'ordonne de la laisser passer ou de la tacler….Je l'aime cette nana mais c'est pour ça que je préfère les putes quand elles filent pas droit, je les cogne.

Et enfin on va chercher le doc qui a une sale tête, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais la moto d'Hap est là et lui non.

Gemma's POV

Elle n'a pas posé de question. Elle m'a suivi jusqu'au club et elle s'est tout de suite mise au boulot. Elle a été très efficace avec Cameron. Elle a arrêté l'hémorragie comme une pro. Une fois qu'elle a enfilé ses gants de chirurgien, elle n'a pas eu la même attitude. Elle n'a pas hésité, elle était sûre d'elle. Elle nous a dit ce qu'il fallait faire puis quand elle a eu fini, elle a remercie Juice de l'avoir aidé, il a été surpris, ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas habituée à notre monde.

Jax était à côté, il n'a rien dit, je voyais bien qu'il était fier d'elle. Elle va lui briser le cœur, je le sais, je le sens. Il a proposé de l'amener au boulot et elle a accepté. J'ai vu le regard de Tig, il sait quelque chose et je m'attends au pire.

Happy's POV

Après m'être débarrassé de Kohn, je suis retourné chez Tara. Elle m'avait laissé un mot. J'ai ensuite pris la direction du club Tig m'a dit que Jax l'avait emmené au boulot et que Gemma était au courant. Je m'en serai douté vu les regards qu'elle me lançait.

Va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion elle et moi, qu'on mette 2, 3 trucs au clair.

Les autres sont tous arrivés dans la journée et en fin d'après midi on a eu une réunion à l'église. Il a été décidé que j'allais m'occuper de régler les comptes avec Alvarez, quelque chose de propre.

Après ça, une fiesta était organisée, Tara m'a appelé en fin de journée, demandant si elle pouvait venir un peu plus tard et je me suis dit que ça permettrait de régler les choses.

Tig's POV

La fête avait déjà commencée et nous réglions les derniers détails de l'affaire irlandaise avant de rejoindre tout le monde. C'est là que j'ai vu Jax regarder derrière moi, j'ai tourné la tête, le doc était là, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Jax s'est levé pour aller à sa rencontre et je suis allé prévenir Hap.

Tara's POV

J'ai téléphoné à Happy avant d'arriver au club, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, ce qui se fait ou pas…Je ne voulais pas être seule dans la maison, dans la chambre. J'ai récuré la moquette et il n'y a apparemment plus aucune trace mais je sais que c'est là.

Bref, je venais d'arriver et puis Jax m'a vu et il s'est dirigé vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais autant peur de le dire, de lui dire. Si j'avais su comment formuler la nouvelle…si surtout j'avais su expliquer ce que nous sommes Hap et moi… il n'est pas mon copain, je ne suis pas sa régulière…

J- Tara ça va ?

T- Oui.

J- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

T- Je…

H- Tara !

Et je l'ai vu arriver, suivi de Tig. Jax a eu l'air surpris, se demandant certainement comment il connaissait mon nom.

H- Jax.

Je voyais Tig rigoler, Jax se poser des questions et Happy m'a attrapé pour m'embrasser avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'entraîner vers l'intérieur.

J- Et tu fais quoi là ? C'est pas une des poules du club

H- Je sais.

J'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'ai passé mon bras autour de sa taille et on est rentrés. Je ne me suis pas retourné pour voir sa réaction j'avais peur de savoir.

Sur le trajet j'ai senti leurs regards à tous, des inconnus et puis Opie, Clay….

J'ai été contente qu'on se retrouve tous les 2 dans sa chambre.

H- Ca va ?

T- Je voulais pas dormir là-bas.

H- Ok. Et Jax ?

T- Quoi Jax ?

H- Je dois aller lui refaire le portrait ?

Ca m'a fait sourire, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il était sérieux.

T- Je suis pas rentrée pour lui.

H- Il le sait ?

T- Oui. Nous 2 c'est fini, on en a même discuté avant cette histoire avec Joshua. De toute façon, après la scène dehors, je pense pas qu'il y ait encore une quelconque ambiguïté.

H- S'il a compris c'est tout ce qui compte.

T- Et moi je dois comprendre quoi ?

H- …

Il m'a fait un petit sourire énigmatique avant de m'entraîner au lit.

Happy's POV

Quand Tig est venu pour me dire que Tara était là, je l'ai suivi jusque vers l'entrée du parking puis j'ai vu Jax lui parler. Lui poser la main sur l'épaule et j'ai pas aimé. Quand je l'ai interpellé, j'ai vu la surprise sur son visage avant de l'embrasser. Ca m'a fait rigoler c'est ma nana. Et il croyait quoi ? Me dire qu'elle n'est pas une poule du club… Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire quoique ce soit on est rentrés dans ma piaule.

Elle me dit qu'il sait que c'est fini entre eux 2 mais il va falloir qu'on s'explique à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le moment il ne fait rien de mal mais je vois comme il la regarde ça ne me plait pas. L'important c'est qu'il sache qu'elle est avec moi.

Jax's POV

Quand elle est revenue à Charming, je me suis mis à penser à ce qui pouvait changer, peut être…et puis elle a toujours été distante donc je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Et ce soir, une partie de moi a cru qu'elle était là pour moi, que peut être nous 2 nous pourrions tout recommencer…je ne pensais pas qu'elle se mette avec un autre de mes frères et si j'avais du choisir, certainement pas Happy. Je suis resté sous le choc, je suis d'ailleurs pas le seul, Opie est venu me voir pour m'en parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tig était au courant, vu son air…j'ai envie de lui exploser la tête. Je me demande depuis quand il sont ensemble, pourquoi lui, quand, comment… il n'est tellement pas son genre…

Le lendemain

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais coincée sous Hap, comme d'habitude. Hier soir, il m'a pris dans ses bras, c'est bien une première. On a fait l'amour et ensuite il m'a attiré à lui et je me suis calée contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille. Il n'aime pas les « calins » mais je crois qu'il l'a fait pour moi, parce que j'en avais besoin. J'ai regardé l'heure, j'avais à peine essayé de me dégager que…

H- Où tu vas ?

T- Au boulot.

Il m'a laissé me lever et j'ai commencé à m'habiller. Il s'était retourné et me regardait m'habiller tout en allumant une cigarette.

T- Tu seras là ce soir ?

H- Je sais pas…Je t'appelle. Eh !

T- Ouai ?

H- Viens là.

Il m'a attrapé la nuque pour m'entraîner vers lui et m'embrasser. Et puis il a eu son regard si sérieux.

H- Si t'as un problème tu m'appelles. Si t'arrives pas à me joindre, tu appelles Tig. T'as toujours le pré-payé ?

T- Oui…T'as confiance en Tig avec moi ?

H- Ouai, il sait qu'il faut pas toucher à ce qui est à moi.

T- A toi ?

H- Ouai. A moi…Tu garde le téléphone toujours allumé, c'est clair ?

T- Ok

J'ai réussi à me dégager et quand je suis allée me faire chauffer un café, Gemma m'attendait dans la cuisine. La conversation a été plutôt policée. Je l'ai trouvée moins agressive que d'habitude elle m'a quand même demandé ce que je faisais sachant que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde quand j'ai vu les cadavres à moitié dévêtus affalés sur les canapés, j'ai été contente qu'elle ne me mette pas dans le même panier. Mais j'ai été incapable de répondre à ces questions, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.

Jax's POV

Tara est là tous les soirs et ça fait bizarre de la voir tout le temps, ici. A l'époque elle ne voulait pas de ce monde, samcro et voilà qu'elle se maque avec Happy, le killer, j'en reviens toujours pas. Et hier soir il y avait une petite fête, Hap s'est fait faire un tatouage en plus pour le contrat sur le fils d'Alvarez, sa 12è « happy face ». Tara était présente, accoudée au bar, à observer Happy se faire tatouer, une bière à la main, Tig n'était jamais bien loin d'elle, ça aussi c'est étrange. J'ai du mal à comprendre sa relation avec Happy j'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils sont ensemble. Je l'observe, elle a une manière de le regarder, elle le dévore des yeux, ça paraît très intense et ça me met mal à l'aise… pour couronner le tout, elle a passé les dernières nuits ici. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a une truc qui cloche avec elle. Et quand je la vois si à l'aise, en train de boire une bière avec Tig, je comprends pas, c'est un connard, elle a changé, elle n'est plus ma Tara. Ca devrait me faire lâcher prise mais j'y arrive pas.

**Chapter 10**

Happy's POV

Je me suis occupé des représailles comme prévu, j'ai descendu le fils d'Alvarez, un travail propre, un coup de poignard dans la nuque. C'était réglé. Je suis resté quelques jours de plus à Charming. Tara a passé toutes ses nuits au club avec moi, elle était même là lors de la petite fête organisée pour moi par Tig pour le règlement du contrat. Elle n'a pas posé de question, je sais qu'elle s'en pose mais elle n'a rien dit. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne veut pas dormir chez elle mais il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse car je ne peux pas rester ici très longtemps.

Tara's POV

J'étais à l'hôpital quand je me suis fait accoster par une femme, blonde, pantalon tailleur, l'agent Stahl de l'ATF. Elle avait des questions à me poser et une fraction de seconde j'ai pensé à Joshua avant de mettre cette idée de côté. Elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais avec les Sons of Anarchy, à m'encanailler comme elle dit. Et puis elle a voulu me parler de Jax, et des activités illégales du club. J'ai dit que je ne savais rien et elle a apparemment abandonné. Et quand j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi elle mentionnait mes ex, elle a enchaîné sur le fait que Joshua n'était jamais descendu de l'avion à Chicago avant de me laisser.

J'ai été sur les dents toute la journée j'ai appelé Happy pour lui dire que l'ATF était sur nous, qu'ils connaissaient tout de moi et il m'a dit de rester tranquille que c'était du vent, qu'ils n'avaient rien sur Samcro et que ça allait passer. Et plus tard, quand Jax est venu à l'hôpital pour voir Abel, je lui ai parlé. J'avais besoin d'en parler et il m'a dit que je n'avais rien à craindre, qu'ils harcelaient tous leur poches. Et là il m'a prise par surprise.

J- T'as rien dit ?

T- Non. Elle a mentionné Kohn, elle a dit qu'il était porté disparu, il n'est jamais arrivé à Chicago.

J- Quoi ? Si il t'approches, tu me préviens. Tu préviens Happy. Tu…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

T- Rien.

J- Tara ?

T- Il ne reviendra pas.

J- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

T- C'était un homme recherché, il n'est pas allé à Chicago pour éviter la prison. Il doit être à l'autre bout du monde.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et il a compris. Il m'a regardé d'une manière…il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça, comme s'il ne me connaissait pas.

Gemma's POV

C'est le bordel, cette merdeuse de Cherry s'est faite embarquer et voilà que l'agent Stahl est venu me parler. Elle a des couilles, elle veut nous faire tomber, je la laisserai pas faire. Le problème c'est qu'elle a également Luann en détention. Elle est intelligente, elle s'en prend à ceux qui ont le plus à perdre, je ferai pareil si j'étais à sa place. Elle est dangereuse, elle va nous créer des ennuis.

Happy's POV

Avant de prendre la route, je suis allé chercher Tara au boulot et je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis allé jusque dans la chambre

H- Je peux pas rester.

T- Je sais. Faut que je me sente à l'aise ici tu comprends.

H- Ok… Ca va passer, tu ne te sentiras pas comme ça pour toujours.

T- Tu le sais….A cause

H- Je dois y aller.

Je l'ai embrassé et je suis reparti. J'allais passer la porte quand elle m'a rappelé.

T- Hap ?

H- Quoi ?

T- Je ne fais pas parti de ce milieu, Stahl le dit, Gemma le dit. On me dit que ce qu'on fait ici ne peut pas marcher.

H- Tu la crois ?

T- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

J'ai réfléchi 2 secondes, parler c'est pas mon truc et j'ai jamais pensé que nous 2 ça serait plus qu'un plan cul mais faut dire ce qui est, que je le veuille ou non, elle est devenue plus que ça.

H- Je veux que t'arrête d'écouter les conneries qu'on te dit. Je veux que tu dormes. T'es ma nana, un point c'est tout. Je dois y aller.

Tig's POV

On est à l'église, même Unser est là. Cette salope de Stahl s'attaque aux femmes du club. Cherry et Luann sont déjà en taule. Jax se porte garant pour le doc mais moi j'arrive pas à oublier que c'est elle qui nous a amené l'ATF. Elle a intérêt à se tenir à carreau j'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de Happy si elle filait pas droit. Rosen peut pas contacter Otto en taule, ça sent le roussi. Ce soir Jax va faire une visite au poste histoire que Luann dise à Otto de ne rien dire car Stahl va utiliser le Rico act contre le club. Et pour qu'il n'y ait personne au poste, il a été décidé que Bobby, Piney et moi allions faire diversion. Le Toaster a été choisi car il est de l'autre côté de la ville parfait pour laisser suffisamment de temps à Jax au poste un bar pourri plein de cowboy.

Ti- T'as déjà essayé de te shooter avec ta bouteille ?

P- C'est juste de l'oxygène.

Ti- Je sais, je sais mais si tu tournais à fond style un petit trip

P- Qu'est ce qui va pas chez lui ?

B- La liste est trop longue

Ti- Bobby, c'est le moment.

P- Bobby, je m'en occupe.

Et on a fait diversion en déclenchant une bagarre générale. J'ai mis quelques coups de poing, j'en ai savaté quelques un et finalement on a fini tous les 3 au comptoir pendant que le bar entier se tapait dessus. On a été très bon.

Happy's POV

Le convoi qu'on devait conduire au Canada a doublé, le shérif a filé à Samcro un camion ce qui va nous permettre d'aller à la frontière sans s'arrêter. Un shérif dans la combine…bizarre, d'habitude les flics ne se montrent pas autant à découvert.

Bref, j'ai mentionné à Clay que je voulais devenir nomade pour passer plus de temps avec ma mère, Tacoma est trop loin de Bakersfield et il m'a dit que j'aurai toujours une place à sa table ici.

Tara's POV

Gemma est venue me chercher pour aller voir Cameron à leur planque. J'ai refait ses pansements, il avait bien cicatrisé, j'ai donné les recommandations pour le trajet et Hap est arrivé en nous disant qu'il fallait y aller.

Gemma m'a embrassé pour me remercier, je ne m'y attendais pas, ça a fait sourire Jax. M'accepterait elle enfin dans son monde ?

Happy a embarqué tout le monde, j'ai cru qu'il allait partir sans se retourner et puis il est revenu sur ses pas pour m'attraper et m'embrasser avant de me dire qu'il m'appelait en arrivant au Canada et il est parti sans se retourner.

C'est là que j'ai croisé le regard de Jax, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de me cerner sans y parvenir.

**Chapter 11**

Jax's POV

Depuis qu'Happy est parti, Tara ne vient plus au club je ne la voie qu'à l'hôpital et ça me manque. Elle a l'air d'aller bien. J'aimerai qu'elle me parle mais je la sens en retrait, surtout depuis qu'elle m'a dit pour Kohn. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas pu le tuer et que c'est certainement Happy qui a réglé la situation je n'approuve pas mais elle est maintenant en sécurité. Comment peut elle accepter ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il est alors que le club était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est parti il y a 11 ans ? Je ne comprends pas.

Tig's POV

Les choses semblent s'arranger, Luann est tranquille Otto a défoncé la gueule de cette pétasse de Stahl, j'adore ce mec. On est débarrassé de l'ATF ! Ca a duré 3 minutes, jusqu'à ce que le FBI débarque en force pour arrêter Bobby pour le meurtre de Hefner. On pensait pas que cette histoire allait remonter. On l'avait buté en représailles contre le meurtre de Mc Keavy. Mais ils avaient apparemment un témoin et Op n'étant pas là, ça a semblé logique de pensé qu'il avait donné…il a disparu et il était injoignable. Jax veut pas croire qu'Op nous ait balancé mais il a intérêt à le trouver, sinon…je vais lui fermer sa gueule !

Tara's POV

Abel va pouvoir rentrer à la maison probablement demain et je me demande comment Jax va s'en sortir. J'ai demandé à Gemma qui allait s'en occuper et elle m'a dit que c'était elle, jour et nuit. Je me demande si elle est prête pour ça. On a discuté toutes les 2 et pour une fois on est d'accord, je pense pas que Jax soir au courant de ce qui l'attend. Et puis ça a dérapé sur moi

G- Tu veux des gamins ?

T- Bien sûr, au bon moment avec la bonne personne.

C'est la réponse basique qu'on donne dans ces cas là. Je n'avais pas repensé à ça depuis mon avortement. Je ne pensais pas à ça, c'était pas dans le plan, il n'y avait plus de plan.

Tig's POV

Après la réunion, Jax est parti pour chercher Opie. Ca commence à faire un bail et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Juice a fait des recherches sur ses comptes pour savoir s'il y avait des retraits et il a découvert qu'apparemment une grosse part des dettes d'Opie a été réglé par virement fédéral. Ca a confirmé nos soupçons, il n'y avait qu'une explication, il nous avait vendu

Tara's POV

Wendy est revenue à l'hôpital après sa désintox et je lui ai laissé Abel pour qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec, le nourrir, le tenir…elle semble aller nettement mieux mais quand elle m'a parlé de Jax, du fait qu'il lui manquait…je sais pas, une partie de moi ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble parce qu'il mérite mieux. L'autre partie se dit que ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Bref, quand Jax est revenu plus tard dans la journée, je les ai laissé tous les 2, le poussant vers elle pour qu'il lui parle. Après tout, c'est sa mère elle a le droit de le voir. Je suis repassé par la nurserie plus tard et je les ai regardé tous les 3, une famille…à une époque lointaine je pensais que je ferai ma vie avec lui, qu'on aurait des enfants ensemble…Un rêve de gamine.

Tig's POV

Opie est revenu aujourd'hui au club. Iil nous a expliqué ce qui s'était passé que lui et sa famille avaient été embarqués en plein milieu de la nuit. On a écouté ce qu'il avait à dire mais Clay m'a dit de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de micro. Je suis allé tout vérifié et j'en ai trouvé dans son camion et dans son portable. On ne lui a pas dit ce qu'on a trouvé, il ne sait pas qu'on est au courant. Maintenant c'est clair, on sait qu'il nous a vendu. Jax a dit que s'il avait trahi il le buterait lui même mais Clay a décidé que je m'en occuperai car Jax ne serait pas capable de le faire. On a décidé que ça resterait entre nous, lui et moi, je le ferai pour le club et pour Bobby.

**Chapter 12**

Gemma's POV

Aujourd'hui Abel rentre à la maison. J'organise une petite fête avec Wendy. Jax est apparemment prêt à lui pardonner, dans une certaine mesure. Elle habite chez lui. Pour le moment elle est là, sobre avant de repartir dans un centre pour finir sa cure. Abel a besoin d'une mère et si elle suit ce que je lui dis, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Même si j'apprécie un peu plus Tara après ce qu'elle a fait pour le club, elle n'est plus un souci, elle s'est coincée toute seule en se mettant avec Happy, un nomade, j'en reviens pas, je n'arrive pas à la cerner. Bref, elle s'est grillée avec Jax, il ne peut pas y avoir de retour en arrière et j'ai eu l'impression que c'est vraiment fini pour lui tant mieux mais hier je l'ai observée à l'hôpital elle regardait Jax Wendy et Abel par la vitre…j'ai besoin que ce soit définitif, on ne sait jamais.

Tig's POV

Clay a monté un plan avec les niners pour se débarrasser d'Alvarez et d'Opie je comprends pas tout, on avait fait la paix avec les Mayans…Je sens que ça va mal finir.

Pour éviter que les Feds remontent notre piste, on a divisé le boulot. Jax et Clay s'occupent du fric, Opie et moi on va s'occuper des flingues, une balle perdue durant l'échange ça arrive…mais on a parlé durant le trajet, on a parlé de nos gamins, de mes gamines et quand on est arrivé à l'entrepôt…c'était un entrepôt de poupées, je déteste les poupées, elles me foutent la trouille.

Et puis ça a merdé, les Niners ont attaqués plus tôt et Opie m'a sauvé la vie ensuite j'ai pas pu l'abattre d'une balle dans le dos…Alors ce soir, Clay a changé de plan, un hit and run sur Op, dans Charming on allait mettre ça sur le dos des Niners, pendant la fête de retour d'Abel.

Tara's POV

J'ai été invitée à la petite fête pour Abel et même si je sais que Gemma me tolère, elle me regarde toujours avec méfiance. Wendy est très à l'aise ici, elle connaît tout le monde, elle appartient à ce monde, contrairement à moi. Elle est certaine qu'avec l'aide de Gemma elle pourra ré-conquérir Jax mais je ne suis pas du tout sûr. J'ai dit à Gemma que c'est une énorme erreur de mettre autant d'espoir sur les épaules d'une femmes fragiles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Gemma la pousse vers lui alors qu'il y a quelques semaines elle a voulu la tuer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherche.

J'aurais aimé que Hap soit là, je me serai sentie moins seule car je n'ai pas parlé à grand monde, pas qu'il soit très locace mais mis à part Jax et Tig…Et Tig, à chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il m'imagine toute nue, qu'il se souvient de ce qui s'est passé entre nous et ça me met mal à l'aise en plus de ne pas aimer ça, contrairement à lui. Je ne suis finalement rentrée en même temps que Opie et Donna.

Tig's POV

Je suis parti en même temps qu'Opie. J'ai planqué ma dyna, je me suis changé et j'ai pris le SUV que j'avais piqué. J'ai suivi le camion de Opie et quand je l'ai vu arrêté à un feu, j'ai mis ma cagoule, j'ai sorti mon mac10 et j'ai mitraillé la lunette arrière. Je me suis ensuite aligné au niveau du camion pour voir si c'était réglé et c'est là que je me suis aperçu que c'était Donna. J'avais merdé, j'avais tué Donna. Je suis reparti et j'ai abandonné le SUV avant de récupérer ma moto. J'ai reçu un coup de fil et j'ai retrouvé les autres quelques minutes plus tard sur les lieux du crime. Ils étaient tous là pour Opie et moi j'avais tué sa femme.

**Chapter 13**

Tara's POV

Ce matin j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé hier soir à Donna. J'en reviens pas qu'elle soit morte. Il y a longtemps on était proche tous les 4 Opie, Donna, Jax et moi. Elle était ma meilleure amie et puis en partant, je l'ai perdue de vue. En revenant on n'a pas renoué et maintenant je le regrettais. Mais j'ai pas voulu penser à toutes ça, des fois je me dis que je devrais rentrer à Chicago, loin de toutes ces histoires. Je suis sûre que l'hôpital Presbyterien me reprendrait…et puis j'ai reçu un coup de fil, c'était Happy, il rentrait et voulait me voir. C'était la meilleure nouvelle que j'avais eu depuis longtemps.

Tig's POV

J'ai envie de vomir, Opie est en vrac, Stahl nous a eu et Piney est à cran. Il veut se venger, traquer Laroy et les Niners qui d'après lui sont responsable. Lors de la réunion à l'église, Clay nous a dit qu'il assumait la responsabilité de ce qui était arrivé à Donna, qu'il savait que faire affaire avec les Mayans allait faire des vagues…Il en fait une affaire personnelle et ça va faire des vagues.

Jax's POV

Tout est en train de partir en couille. Demain c'est l'enterrement de Donna, il n'y aura pas de veillée. Pour couronner le tout, l'ATF va présenter le cas d'Opie pour le meurtre d'Hefner. Il sera embarqué pour une identification et arrêté. On doit trouver le témoin qui peut identifier Opie sinon il ira en taule et les gamin seront placés. On doit donc régler cette histoire avant l'enterrement, trouver la planque et s'occuper du problème. Et après un coup de fil de Half Sack, apparemment également sortir Piney du pétrin dans lequel il s'est mis.

Tig's POV

On a contacté Trammel pour qu'il nous dise où est la planque, il ne peut rien faire sans le numéro de dossier alors on est allés s'adresser à Oswald. Quand on lui a dit ce qu'on voulait, il a voulu rompre notre deal mais on lui a montré le couteau avec ses empruntes dessus il a dû reconsidérer sa réponse et on a attendu chez lui qu'il nous donne l'info dont nous avions besoin. Pendant qu'on attendait, j'ai pu réfléchir en regardant ses chevaux et j'ai parlé avec Clay…je me sens si coupable…il m'a dit que c'était pas ma faute, qu'on allait surmonter tout ça et ça m'a fait du bien… mais ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai tué Dona. Quand Oswald est revenu, il avait l'information dont nous avions besoin. J'allais m'en occuper, avec Chibs et Happy, j'allais m'en occuper, j'avais besoin de m'en occuper, les balances ont s'en débarrasse.

Jax's POV

Je suis allé voir Unser pour savoir où l'enquête en était mais il n'a rien dit, il n'avait rien. Hale m'a alors entraîné vers les cellules pour me parler. Quand il a mentionné Stahl, les micros et qu'il m'a dit qu'il pensait que Clay les avait découvert... Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser, il croyait que j'allais balancer Clay et les Sons ? J'ai réfléchi, c'était crédible et ça m'a mis en rogne, j'étais en colère contre moi, contre Clay, contre le club…Et j'ai pensé à Tig.

Je suis rentré au garage maman était là et quand j'ai évoqué Donna, à son regard, j'ai su. Elle était au courant. Je lui ai dit de m'envoyer Clay quand il serait de retour. Quand il m'a rejpint à l'église, je lui ai demandé si on était responsable et il m'a menti. Et pour couronner le tout, Juice a eu les infos sur le témoin, c'est une gamine, 17 ans. Je suis parti en vitesse pour les empêcher d'agir ils étaient déjà en route et je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça.

Tig's POV

On est entré dans la planque, on s'est débarrassé des 2 shérifs à l'extérieur et on a mis hors circuit le fed. Le témoin était dans sa chambre, terrorisé, je m'attendais pas à me retrouver face à une gamine ça a remis les choses en question. Chibs et moi avons hésité, je me voyais pas encore buter une femme…c'est Hap qui s'est proposé, il pouvait le faire, il peut tout faire même les boulots les plus crades. Mais j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, j'ai attrapé la gosse, je me suis excusé et je lui ai pointé mon flingue sur le front. C'est là que Jax a débarqué, il m'a fait flipper puis il m'a ordonné de lâcher mon flingue avant d'ajouter « on tue pas les femmes », à son regard, j'ai su qu'il savait pour Donna.

Happy's POV

Le job s'est mal passé quand on s'est aperçu que le témoin était une gamine. On ne tue pas les femmes mais sur ce coup là, on n'avait pas le choix. Chibs et Tig ont en discuté et quand j'ai vu qu'ils avaient l'air d'hésiter, j'ai proposé de m'en charger, ce genre de job ça me connaît. Mais quand Jax est apparu, tout est parti en couille il y a apparemment une histoire entre lui et Tig et ça semble grave. Jax braquait Tig, j'ai cru qu'il allait le flinguer si il continuait de vouloir flinguer la gamine. Tig a laissé tomber. Il nous a viré Chibs et moi. C'était mauvais. On est repartis au club, il fallait qu'on parle à Clay.

Jax's POV

J'ai fait peur à cette gamine, suffisamment pour qu'elle disparaisse et qu'elle ne veuille jamais témoigner contre Bobby et Opie. Et quand Tig m'a dit que je venais de dépasser les bornes…Ca fait un moment que j'ai envie de me faire Tig et ce soir, quand je l'ai explosé, ça n'a pas été aussi bien que ce que je pensais. Il a préféré que je l'éclate plutôt que d'abandonner. Je le hais ce type.

Tara's POV

Je suis passé voir Opie et les enfants en rentrant. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, que dit on dans ces cas là…les enfants étaient silencieux et Opie avait l'air sous le choc. Mary était également là elle était venue pour les aider et puis je suis allée voir Abel. Il me manquait depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital je m'étais attachée à lui, bien plus qu'à aucun autre bébé dont je m'étais occupée et ce soir là, je ne voulais pas être seule. Happy avait un truc de prévu, il ne viendrait que plus tard alors je suis allée chez Jax pour voir Abel, Gemma était présente mais je préférais être avec elle et Wendy que toute seule.

Happy's POV

Tout le monde est là pour rendre hommage à Donna, les sons d'autres charter sont venus exprès. Ce matin quand je suis parti de chez Tara, elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Je suis allé au garage, tout le convoi des motos partait de là pour rejoindre le funérarium avant de se diriger vers le cimetière.

Il y avait du monde, tout Samcro, des inconnus, même des flics.

Au cimetière, les femmes étaient assises, les hommes alignés debout. J'étais derrière Tara, elle me tenait la main. La cérémonie a commencé et puis Jax est arrivé en plein milieux.

Tara s'est levé et a pris la veste que tenait Juice pour aller la lui donner. Il lui a embrassé le front et elle est revenue se rasseoir pour me reprendre la main. Je n'ai pas apprécié mais je n'ai rien dit, pour le moment. Que cherchait elle à faire ? Teller a déposé une rose sur le cercueil puis il est reparti. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe à Charming en ce moment mais c'est pas bon.

Quand j'ai reçu ce coup de fil après le meurtre de la femme d'Opie, j'ai pensé à Tara, au fait que ça aurait pu être elle ce soir là et que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Elle était ma nana et il était peut être temps que j'ai une petite discussion avec Jax.

Note: Le chapitre suivant sera plus long à venir vu que je l'ai à peine commencé et qu'il doit normalement suivre la saison 2


	3. Chapter 3

**His old lady**

By Mia

Résumé : A qui était elle en premier ? A qui est elle maintenant ?

Note : La 1ère partie commence avant la série.

**Partie 3 : Saison 2 **

**Chapter 1**

Tara's POV

Je m'adapte facilement, je me crée rapidement mon petit traintrain. C'est ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie de Charming, puis quand j'ai atterri à Chicago et quand je suis revenue. La mort de Donna a tout bouleversé il a fallu que je me crée une autre routine.

Après l'enterrement, Opie est parti. Mary et Piney s'occupent donc des enfants. Je donne un coup de main de temps en temps. Quelques fois je m'occupe également d'Abel. Je fais un peu de babysitting pour Jax histoire de soulager Gemma et pour passer du temps avec Abel. Wendy est partie et n'a plus donné de signe de vie. Si j'étais mauvaise langue je dirai que Gemma s'en est débarrassé.

Aujourd'hui Abel a eu son check up, et tout était parfait, rien à signaler si ce n'est qu'il faut qu'il grossisse encore un peu. Gemma m'a questionné sur son état car je le vois régulièrement, dès fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle pense que lorsqu'Hap n'est pas là, je couche également avec Jax.

Ce n'est pas le cas. On passe des soirées ensemble lui et moi. On parle surtout, de tout et de rien. Il me parle de ses projets pour le club et je trouve ça vraiment bien. Il me remémore notre adolescence et il ne me parle pas d'Hap. Il l'a fait une fois et je ne crois pas qu'il ait apprécié ma réponse

Flashback

J- Alors toi et Hap ? Vraiment ?

T- Quoi ?

J- Faut que tu m'expliques.

T- …

J- Non, désolé.

T- C'est bon. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

J- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

T- A Chicago. Il m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas un soir alors que je rentrais à pied du boulot.

J- Chicago ?

T- Oui. On était plus ou moins ensemble lorsqu'il était à Seneca et puis ça s'est terminé après son transfert à Tacoma.

J- Alors vous vous êtes revus à Charming et…

T- Non. Un soir il s'est pointé chez moi, le soir où vous êtes rentrés du Nevada.

Il a fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il a réalisé quand c'était.

J- Et pour Kohn ? C'est lui ?

T- Non.

Fin du Flashback

J'étais rentrée chez moi et lorsque j'ai gardé Abel les fois suivante, Jax n'a pas désiré passer une soirée avec moi. De toute façon, Happy est revenu. Ca aussi ça a changé. Il est à Charming beaucoup plus régulièrement.

Il est là quelques jours toutes les semaines, il partage son temps entre son boulot, sa mère et moi. Sa mère que je n'ai pas rencontré sa mère dont il me parle mais seulement quand il a besoin d'un conseil médical. Il est très possessif et à la suite du meurtre de Donna, il m'a emmené à plusieurs reprises m'entraîner au tir. Il voulait que je sache me défendre, que je ne dépende pas de lui pour me protéger. Il n'aime pas les femmes faibles. Bref j'ai vraiment progressée, j'arrive même à ne pas frémir lorsqu'il me touche alors que je tente d'atteindre la cible.

Jax's POV

Ca s'est calmé depuis l'enterrement de Donna. On a fait profil bas à cause de l'ATF Stahl est toujours sur notre dos et on peut pas se permettre de faire de faux pas.

Je ne supporte plus Clay après ce qu'il a fait, je suis constamment en opposition avec lui je n'approuve pas la manière qu'il a de gérer le club, je suis sûr qu'on pourrait sortir des armes, faire quelque chose de propre, comme en avait rêvé mon père.

Et puis il y a Tara, elle est avec Happy, elle a l'air bien avec lui…c'est plus la même, je sais qu'on a grandi, mûri mais…des fois lorsque l'on parle et que je l'entends rire, j'ai l'impression de retrouver ma Tara, c'est fugace mais c'est bien là. Je l'aime toujours et j'aime lui parler. Quelque fois lorsque je rentre et qu'elle a gardé Abel, on discute. Je lui ai donné le manuscrit de mon père, je lui ai parlé de sa vision et de ce que j'aimerai faire du club. Elle a trouvé ça bien et elle me supporte, ça fait du bien de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

Tig's POV

L'ambiance est tendue entre Jax et Clay. Il connaît la vérité pour Donna, il cherche constamment Clay et je sais que ça va mal finir.

Le business marche au ralenti à cause de cette salope de Stahl. Les Irish nous ont fait un proposition et on a dû accepter. Plus d'assemblage, seulement la livraison pour 28% du prix et ça me plait pas. Ca nous plait pas mais avec l'ATF, nos options sont limitées.

Opie est rentré aujourd'hui et il a l'air d'aller mieux.

On a fait une réunion, on a attendu qu'il rentre pour les représailles. Je me suis renseigné auprès de Trammel, on a besoin d'un bouc émissaire, ça ne peut pas nous retomber dessus.

Jax et Piney savent grâce à Laroy que ce n'était pas les Niners alors ça ne pouvait être que les Mayans.

J'ai abandonné le SUV prêt de leur QG avec les douilles à l'intérieur.

On a donné des empruntes à Trammel qui nous a donné le nom du type, Elian Perez, dealer, assassinat, inculpé pour coup et blessures. Parfait.

On a monté un plan. Op, Jax, Chibs et moi allions nous en occuper.

Opie ne voulait pas attendre, nous voulions tous régler cette histoire rapidement et définitivement.

On a trouvé Perez en train de dealer, on l'a filé puis on l'a embarqué pour aller régler ça à la fabrique désaffectée. Quand Opie a voulu le questionné, Jax a coupé court et l'a entraîné plus loin pour le convaincre de régler ça proprement. J'ai envoyé Chibs avec eux quand à moi, je me suis assuré qu'il ne puisse pas répondre aux questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Quand Opie est revenu, calmé, il l'a flingué, une balle dans la tête avant de le tailler. Jax a dit qu'il s'occuperait du corps, nous on est rentré pour la fêter le retour de Bobby.

Gemma's POV

Je suis passé au club cet après-midi avec Abel. Ils étaient en plein préparatif pour la fête de Bobby. Il rentrait enfin après 2 mois en taule.

Quand je suis arrivée ce soir, la fête battait déjà son plein.

Et puis j'ai vu Tara. Elle a vraiment aidé depuis cette histoire avec Donna.

J'avoue je ne l'aime pas spécialement mais lorsque je la voie avec Happy…j'en reviens pas. Le killer de Tacoma…Quand elle est arrivée au club ce soir et qu'elle m'a vu, elle est venue discuter, surtout d'Abel et puis je l'ai entraîné à l'écart avant qu'Happy ne vienne lui mettre le grappin dessus.

G- Tu n'es pas dans ton élément.

T- Sans blague

G- Mais tu parais plus à l'aise qu'il y a quelques semaines.

T- Tu veux me dire quelque chose Gemma ?

G- Si tu veux que ça marche avec lui, il faut qu'il te dise la vérité.

T- De quoi tu parles ?

G- Il n'y a que comme ça que ça marchera entre lui et toi. T'es trop maligne, trop névrosée pour vivre dans le flou. Il doit tout te dire, pas de mensonge, pas de nana, tu dois mettre des règles.

T- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir

G- Alors ça ne durera pas.

T- Est ce que John Teller te disait tout ?

G- En aimant l'homme, tu apprends à aimer le club. Tu supporteras n'importe quelle vérité.

Je l'ai laissée réfléchir j'avoue je me suis habitué à elle. Elle aide avec Abel et les gamins d'Opie elle a donné des coups de main au club mais des fois…des fois je regarde Jax et il a une façon de poser les yeux sur elle…Il l'aime encore, je le sais, une mère sent ces choses là et ça me met en colère. En sachant la vérité soit elle partira soit elle et Happy seront encore plus solides, dans les 2 cas, elle et Jax seront définitivement fini.

Happy's POV

Tara est arrivée au club en sortant du boulot. Bien qu'elle soit un peu plus à l'aise, elle ne se fond pas vraiment dans la masse trop habillée, entre autre, trop maligne surtout. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue jusqu'à ce qu'une berline arrive. Le type qui en est descendu s'est dirigé vers Clay, je le sentais pas alors j'ai envoyée Tara à l'intérieur. Elle n'a rien dit et je suis allé voir ce qui se passait. Ce type Zobel, s'est présenté avant de nous dire qu'on devait arrêter de traiter avec les Mayans et les Niners. Il se prenait pour qui ? J'avais pas ri comme ça depuis un moment. Il ne correspondait pas au genre de type avec qui le club traite c'est le gratin des aryens et je sens qu'il va poser problème.

Tara's POV

La discussion avec Gemma m'a fait réfléchir, est ce que je voulais tout savoir ? Dans une certaine mesure, je connais Happy et ses tatouages, je sais ce qu'il fait, les nomades, je connais leur statut, leur raison d'être. Et quand la berline est apparue et qu'il m'a dit, va à l'intérieur, j'ai pas compris mais il avait ce regard qui dit « fait ce que je te dis et ne pose pas de question » alors je suis allée à l'intérieur car il sait quand les choses vont s'envenimer. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dedans et je me suis installée au bar, une bière à la main. Il est revenu me chercher quelques minutes plus tard, Juice sur ses talons.

Par la suite il ne m'a pas lâché de la soirée, un bras autour du cou, m'emmenant d'un groupe à un autre. Gemma était partie, Jax n'était pas là. Quand Bobby est arrivé, déposé par l'ATF, j'ai décidé de rentrer. Il m'a fait suivre par Kip, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre mais je n'ai rien dit.

**Chapter 2**

Tara's POV

Happy est rentré tard dans la nuit je ne l'ai pas entendu mais quand il a commencé à me caresser, ça m'a réveillé. Il est toujours très persuasif et j'avoue que même complètement crevée, il trouve toujours le moyen de me motiver. Il sentait l'alcool et ses gestes étaient pas vraiment tendre mais en un rien de temps j'ai été dans l'ambiance.

Ca a été plutôt rapide et il s'est endormi tout aussi rapidement. Quand plus tard mon portable a sonné, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça soit Gemma qui m'appelle. Elle m'a demandé de la retrouver chez elle et d'être discrète. Le fait que je doive apporter ma trousse m'a inquiété et lorsque j'ai vu l'état dans lequel elle était… Unser était présent et on a du se battre pour qu'elle accepte d'aller à l'hôpital pour se faire examiner. J'ai du ruser et elle nous a fait promettre de ne le dire à personne.

Gemma's POV

J'ai l'impression que c'est un mauvais rêve, que tout va de travers mais ils ne m'auront pas. C'est pas les premiers coups que je reçois, quant au reste, Tara a dit que ça guérira tout seul…Wayne a été un véritable ami, il m'a donné un alibi, pour tout le monde j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a un peu secoué. Rien d'autre. Personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé. Ils n'atteindront pas Clay ou Jax, leur plan ne marchera pas, leur message à transmettre ils peuvent se le mettre là où je pense. Quand ils ont su que j'avais eu un « accident de voiture », ils sont tous venus à l'hôpital et lorsque Clay est venu à l'hôpital et qu'il a voulu m'embrasser…Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche et je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui s'est passé sinon il ne me voudra plus...Pour le moment j'ai juste besoin de temps.

Jax's POV

Tara a été là pour maman ces derniers temps et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'implique dans le club. Pendant quelques jours je l'ai évité après notre discussion et puis ensuite Hap est revenu et on ne s'est plus vu du tout mais elle me manque. J'avais pris l'habitude de la voir régulièrement, de lui parler…Mais pour le moment on est dans les embrouilles avec Luann. Otto s'inquiète pour elle et on la protège mais je sens que ce Georgie va nous causer de gros problème. Il a même pété le nez d'une des filles pour la convaincre de venir travailler pour lui. Il n'a pas compris la première fois qu'on s'est pointé à son studio alors on y est retourné pour tout péter.

Tig's POV

Jax a eu une idée grandiose, investir dans le porno et aider Luann a remettre sur pied son business. Sam Crow va faire des films et il se pourrait qu'on ait de la nouvelle chatte. Mais pour le moment on a notre livraison a faire. Op et moi l'avons préparé. A chaque fois qu'on discute, ma culpabilité revient. Et puis ce soir ça a mal tourné, on venait de livrer les armes aux Niners quand on s'est fait attaquer. J'avais l'argent mais Bobby s'est fait tirer dessus et les Mayans ont piqué les flingues.

Clay's POV

Aujourd'hui rien n'a marché comme ça aurait du. D'abord Gemma qui a un accident de voiture. Le doc dit que ce n'est pas grave mais elle a l'air bien secouée et puis Jax veut régler les choses à sa façon sauf qu'il a tout foiré. Il commence à me gonfler. Et voilà qu'il veut qu'on se lance dans le porno, et bien entendu ils ont tous voté pour lors de la réunion, tu parles, quand il y a de la chatte ! Et ce soir l'échange foire, Bobby se prend une balle, quant à Opie, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose s'il ne se reprend pas.

Tara's POV

Je venais de ramener Gemma chez Jax quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil, quelqu'un était blessé et ils avaient besoin de moi au club. J'y suis allée sans me poser de question. Je suis en quelque sorte devenue le médecin officiel. Gemma a tenu à m'accompagner et je n'ai rien dit. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler mais elle s'y oppose. Elle est tellement dure…Au club, Bobby m'attendait avec un verre à la main. Heureusement sa blessure n'était pas trop grave. Ca m'a fait bizarre qu'ils parlent si ouvertement de leurs affaires devant moi. Est ce que je faisais partie des leurs ?

**Chapter 3**

Jax's POV

Quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là. Je me suis tourné et le lit était vide. Je me suis levé, j'ai fait le tour de la maison, elle n'était nul part. Il n'y avait aucun bruit si ce n'est les gazouillis qui venaient de la chambre d'Abel. Elle était partie et ça m'a mis en rogne. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous ferait ça.

Tara's POV

Je sors de la douche, la vitre est toute embuée et quand j'ai vu mon reflet dedans…je n'ai vu que de la culpabilité. La nuit dernière j'ai couché avec Jax, j'ai trompé Happy. Je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne trompe pas les gens avec qui je sors, je ne suis pas comme ça…j'en reviens pas, ça s'est passé si naturellement…il est rentré hier soir alors que je gardais Abel chez lui et on a discuté, rigolé, bu et puis il m'a embrassé et…j'aurai pu le repousser mais j'en avais pas envie. C'est très étrange de coucher avec quelqu'un avec qui on a été. J'avais rien oublié, il n'avait pas été mon premier mais il est celui avec qui je suis restée le plus longtemps. Les flashes de la nuit dernière me revenaient en tête. Je ne pouvais même pas mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool. A ce moment là, j'en avais eu envie, un point c'est tout. J'avais l'impression que ça avait grandi en moi, que c'était la continuité logique des semaines où nous nous étions rapprochés, depuis l'accident de Gemma en fait, depuis qu'Hap avait quasiment disparu. Il était occupé ailleurs et je n'avais eu aucun coup de fil de sa part. Plus de 3 semaines sans nouvelle et maintenant ça…qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

Gemma's POV

J'ai cicatrisé, je n'ai plus rien sur le visage, je vais bien et j'ai réussi jusqu'à présent à limiter mes contacts avec Clay à la maison. Ce matin quand il a essayé de me parler au petit déjeuner, j'ai esquivé et je sens qu'il commence à en avoir marre. Il veut sa femme, il veut qu'on dorme ensemble et moi je n'en ai pas envie. Il sait que j'ai encore des douleurs mais cette excuse ne pourra pas tenir encore longtemps. Aujourd'hui Unser est venu prendre de mes nouvelles et essayer de m'emmener à une de ces réunions anonymes à Lodi mais je ne suis pas du genre à pleurnicher sur mes malheurs. Et quand ce matin Tara est venue me filer mes médicaments au garage et que Luann m'a appelé à cause de problèmes à Caracara…j'y ai entraîné Tara et tout a failli exploser.

Tara's POV

J'étais au garage avec Gemma pour lui donner ses antiviraux et récupérer un échantillon d'urine pour son test VIH quand elle a reçu un coup de fil. Elle m'a entraîné au studio porno. En arrivant j'y ai vu la moto de Jax et celle de Happy. Il était apparemment revenu pour traîner avec les putes. Pas de coup de fil pour me dire qu'il était là. Et puis ça s'est envenimé quand Clay est arrivé suivi de Tig. Elle l'a insulté, il a cassé une vitre de sa voiture et moi je suis allée chercher Jax à l'intérieur. Enfin j'ai tenté avant qu'une pétasse blonde essaye de me virer. Quand on est ressorti, ça avait éclaté entre Clay et Gemma. Elle avait l'air secouée, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et je voyais bien que personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Je l'ai donc ramenée au garage sous le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes.

Tig's POV

J'ai suivi Clay au studio. Je n'aime pas quand ils se disputent lui et Gemma. Elle ne va pas bien depuis l'accident, elle sursaute tout le temps et lui est à cran.

Le bon doc était là avec elle et je suis allé la voir histoire de faire la conversation pendant que papa et maman discutaient. Sauf que leur engueulade a pris une tournure nettement plus sérieuse et Tara a couru à l'intérieur chercher Jax.

Clay a littéralement explosé et là je me suis dit que ça allait péter entre eux sauf que je m'attendais pas à voir Gemma pleurer. C'est une femme forte et on la voie rarement dans cet état. Rien n'a été dis et Tara l'a finalement ramenée. Nous avons suivi peu après.

Jax's POV

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir débarquer Tara au studio. On a pas parlé, elle est venue me chercher et elle m'a entraîné dehors pour calmer le jeu entre maman et Clay. Ils étaient en train de se battre, c'était pas la 1ère fois mais quand j'ai vu sa réaction à elle…j'ai pas compris, s'il lève la main sur elle, je vais m'occuper de son cas. Ajouté au fait qu'il me cherche avec le studio, il va me trouver.

Tig's POV

Putain les Nords nous cherchent, ce connard de Zobelle nous fera pas tomber comme les autres MC à qui il s'est attaqué. Et puis avec les dealers qui apparaissent à Charming ça se complique, Darby n'a plus de labo à Lodi, il a du bouger dans le coin. Pour le moment, on doit le trouver et le plus simple c'est de s'amuser avec ses revendeurs. Ca a donné des résultats on s'attendait pas à ce que Darby soit assez con pour cuisiner dans Charming C'est interdit, pas de drogue ici. Je pensais qu'on allait s'en charger mais apparemment Jax veut laisser faire la police. On verra bien si Hale intervient, sinon ça voudra dire qu'il est dans la poche de Zobelle.

Opie's POV

Jax est constamment en opposition avec Clay et ça va faire des problèmes. Cette histoire de studio, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais pour le moment on a ça pour faire du fric. Avec Jax on sait jamais si ses décisions c'est pour le club ou pour faire chier Clay. On l'a suivi pour cette histoire de labo. On a interrogé le dealer, on est passé par Hale et finalement quand ce dernier n'est pas intervenu, on a utilisé la méthode de Clay, tout faire sauter, ce qu'on aurait du faire depuis le début.

Je m'en suis occupé, sans détonateur et vu le regard de Jax, ça non plus il n'a pas compris pourquoi je le faisais.

Tara's POV

On est retourné au garage pour finir ce qu'on avait commencé avant d'aller au studio. J'ai donné ses médicaments à Gemma et c'est là que Jax est arrivé avec la pétasse blonde qui m'avait prise de haut au studio. Elle est descendue de sa moto et elle l'a embrassé. C'est là que je me suis aperçue que ça ne me faisait rien. Je ne l'aime plus. Je me suis tournée, Gemma était derrière moi à m'observer. Elle n'a rien dit.

Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je règle les choses avec Happy. On continue, on finit mais il faut que ça soit réglé je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où on en est. Je lui ai laissé un message, il m'a répondu par sms qu'il passerait plus tard et ça ne m'a pas plus. Il n'a pas le temps de me parler ? Ca m'a mis en colère, dès fois je me demande vraiment ce que je fais avec lui.

Jax's POV

J'étais à la soirée du studio avec Opie, en train de boire un bière quand j'ai vu Tara débarquer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait ici, ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit pour elle. Je l'ai vue observer la salle avant de se faire stopper par Ima. Elles commençaient à s'engueuler alors je me suis approché et c'est là qu'Ima a reculé. Elle a manqué de trébuché et Tara s'est dirigé vers Happy. Elle avait trouvé celui pour qui elle était venue. Pourquoi elle s'accrochait tant à lui ?

Tara's POV

Quand je l'ai vu, il était assis dans un fauteuil, une blonde accrochée à son cou, quasiment assise sur ses genoux. Ca m'a rendue furieuse qu'il me manque de respect comme ça. J'étais venue pour le voir, pour qu'on parle, enfin pour lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais quand je l'ai vu comme ça…J'étais plus vraiment sûr que ça en vaille la peine. J'ai poussé cette pétasse et elle est tombé par terre. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici et ça m'a fait plaisir de le prendre par surprise. Quoi il s'attendait à ce que la gentille Tara l'attende à la maison pour qu'il vienne la sauter ?

H- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

T- J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une soirée, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. Je t'ai pas trop manqué ?

H- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

T- Plus rien, à partir de ce soir plus rien du tout. Demain tu vires ton bordel de chez moi.

Il commençait à se lever et je l'ai poussé. Sa bière est tombé et moi j'ai fais demi tour. Je ne voulais pas être là quand il allait s'énerver. Quand je l'ai entendu hurler mon nom, j'ai accéléré pour atteindre ma voiture et partir dans un crissement de pneu.

L'adrénaline me faisais trembler et je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais…j'étais venue à Caracara pour le voir, pour qu'on s'explique et en fait j'avais jeté notre relation à la poubelle en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire. C'était pas ce que je voulais, une partie de moi ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça, mais j'avais l'impression que je n'avais pas eu le choix. Il m'a appris à attaquer en premier et ce que j'avais fait.

Tig's POV

Le doc est venue nous rendre une petite visite, Hap s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer et elle est reparti assez rapidement après avoir gueulé. Avoir une régulière ça pose des problèmes, jusqu'à présent Tara avait été plutôt docile mais là…Quand il a commencé à lui partir derrière j'ai trouvé ça fun. Il avait l'air en colère et ça risquait d'être explosif. Mais quand j'ai vu Jax les suivre, je me suis dit qu'il allait faire un connerie. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez elle, Jax était devant la fenêtre regardant Hap et Tara s'engueuler au salon. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps, rapidement ils se sont sautés dessus et ça m' fait rigoler. Jax est parti moi je suis resté au pipe show.

Jax's POV

Quand je l'ai suivi, j'ai pas réfléchi, je voulais la protéger. Je connais Happy, c'est un killer et je le laisserai pas lever la main sur elle. Elle semblait avoir mis fin à leur histoire lors de la soirée. Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle serait à nouveau dans mon lit ce soir et puis Tig m'a empêché d'intervenir et j'ai assisté à leur engueulade. J'étais debout à les regarder par la fenêtre du salon…

Flashback

T- Sors de chez moi !

H- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là ?

T- Ce que je te fais ? Je veux du respect. Que tu ne te tapes pas tout ce qui bouge

Et elle a tenté de le pousser.

H- Je me tape qui je veux.

T- Tu te tapes qui tu veux ?

H- Exactement.

T- Alors je crois que je vais commencer à aller voir ailleurs.

Il l'a repoussée violemment, la main sur sa gorge pour la maintenir contre le mur.

H- Et qui te vas te taper ? Tig ? Jax ?

T- Ca sera pas la première fois.

Ca m'a fait un choc. Tig ? Elle le narguait, elle souriait. J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, il avait son sourire qui me donne envie de le tuer.

H- Si t'arrives pas à assumer la vie MC…

T- J'assume. Je sais ce qui se passe durant les runs, et les femmes au club. Mais si tu veux te taper tout ce qui bouge quand t'es à Charming…

H- Tu vas faire quoi ? Te débarrasser de toutes ces putes ?

T- Ca serait pas la première fois que je me débarrasse de quelqu'un.

Elle avait dégommé Kohn ? Il a sourit.

H- Fais pas ta maligne.

T- Je ne veux que toi, je ne veux ni Jax ni Tig mais je partage pas alors c'est à toi de voir.

H- J'aime pas les ultimatums Tara.

T- C'est pas un ultimatum Hap. T'es mon mec…

H- Et t'es ma nana

Quand elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, j'ai cru recevoir un coup de point. Et il s'est littéralement jeté sur elle, quant à moi, je suis parti, je ne voulais pas voir la suite.

Fin du Flashback

Tara's POV

On est au lit, il est allongé à côté de moi. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé. C'était parti en live et ça m'avait excité. Je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il lève la main sur moi. Il ne frappe pas les femmes contrairement à Tig. Ses baisers m'avaient manqués et quand il m'a demandé de m'agenouiller avant de défaire sa braguette, je me suis bizarrement sentie investie d'un pouvoir sur lui.

H- A quoi tu penses encore ?

T- D'après toi ?

Et il s'est tourné vers moi pour me glisser une main entre les cuisses.

T- Hap…J'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi en 3 semaines, quand tu rentres, tu ne m'appelles pas, tu vas voir des pétasses et tu t'attends à reprendre ta place dans mon lit…

H- Putain tu recommences…J'étais sur un truc délicat, je n'ai contacté personne en 3 semaines. Quand j'ai un contrat je suis en silence radio. Et normalement tu bosses tard le mardi. Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui et je pensais passer demain….Pourquoi tu souris ? Ne penses pas que c'est autre chose c'est clair ?

T- Ok. Mais la prochaine fois que je te vois à Charming avec une pétasse sur les genoux, je lui arrache les yeux.

H- Si tu veux.

J'en reviens pas, il s'était souvenu de mon emploi du temps. C'est pas grand chose mais pour lui c'était énorme, j'étais apparemment intégrée dans sa vie. Et il m'a attrapé par le cou avant de s'endormir.

**Chapter 4**

Jax's POV

On part tous pour un convoi de 2 jours, officiellement pour la banque du sang, officieusement pour une livraison. L'ambiance est bon enfant même si c'est tendu entre Opie et moi. On s'est tous préparés, Bobby a même ressorti sa fat boy et ses jambières en cuire. Brokeback part en vadrouille. Et le prospect nous a dit qu'il allait apparemment avoir une nouvelle couille en verre. Putain ça nous a fait tous rigoler. Happy est là, il a donné le départ en tirant en l'air. J'ai encore du mal avec lui. Quand je le vois, je pense à Tara et ça fait mal.

Tig's POV

C'est bon, on est partis entre frangins, on a récupéré les armes chez Cameron et on a rejoint le convoi pour la banque du sang. Tous se passait bien et Bobby avec sa putain de Fat Boy m'a fait sortir de la route. J'ai dégringolé dans le fossé et je me suis bousillé le genoux à cause de sa moto de merde ! Pour la livraison c'est grillé et une fois sur pied je vais lui carrer sa moto si profond dans son cul que…je vais en faire mon toutou.

On m'a transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche, Hap, Bobby et Sacks sont restés avec moi. Les autres devaient continuer. Ces enculées d'infirmières n'ont rien voulu me donner contre la douleur et ça s'est corsé quand des chasseurs de prime sont venus me récupérer sans que nous ayons le temps de leur opposer une résistance. Ils sont ensuite partis sur les chapeau de roues, on a roulé un peu, ils refusaient de me parler alors quand on s'est arrêté pour que le chauffeur pisse un coup…

Ti Waou. Je vais commencer. Je suppose que tu as du jouer au foot à la fac tête d'œuf. Ligne offensive. Trop fiote pour être pro, trop con pour le diplôme.

?- Ta gueule trou du cul

Ti- Toi t'es clairement ici à cause de ton agressivité.

?2- Tu l'as entendu ?

Ti- Et toi t'es à moitié une pédale. Tu dois être amoureux de lui et ce boulot c'est ton moyen d'être prêt de lui.

Il a tenté de m'exploser le nez.

?3- Arrêtez ! Ils payerons pas s'il est amoché. C'est l'Oregon

Ti- L'Oregon ? J'ai rien fait en Oregon.

?3- En 2001. Agression et attentat à la pudeur dans un transport de bétail.

Ti- Putain. Je pensais que c'était réglé ?

?3- Non. T'as zappé 40 000$ de caution. Enfoiré.

Ti- Tu meurs d'envie de savoir hein ? Tu bandes à moitié Oprah.

?3- Bâillonnez le.

Et quand il a tenté de me scotcher la bouche, je lui ai filé un coup de boule avant qu'ils me tapent dessus tous les 3 et qu'ils me jettent hors du van.

Ti- Pourquoi vous me frappez ? Je coopérais !

J'ai explosé de rire. Ca allait être fun et ça permettait de retarder mon transfert vers l'Oregon.

Gemma's POV

C'est le bordel au bureau. Ce matin je ne trouve rien, putain ils auraient pu ranger correctement. Clay et les garçons sont partis pour une livraison et ça me fais bizarre d'être ici, seule. Ce matin il m'a dit que ça me ferait peut être du bien et franchement je n'en sais rien. Il fait attention comme s'il marchait sur des oeufs avec moi. On ne sait plus trop comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre.

J'ai attrapé le courrier et c'est là que j'ai découvert dans un sac en papier un masque, comme celui que portait mes agresseurs. On pouvait y lire dessus « Shermann » et j'ai voulu le ramener afin de savoir qui l'avait acheté. Arrivé devant le magasin, j'ai eu la surprise d'apprendre que ça avait fermé et à la place il y avait un magasin de cigare.

Le type qui m'a renseigné était bizarre, c'était celui qui était venu au club le soir de mon agression. En repartant j'ai croisé un autre gars avec un tatouage que j'ai reconnu comme appartenant à mon violeur. Ils se sont parlés et ça m'a fait cogiter. Je suis retournée à ma voiture pour les observer de loin et j'ai attendu pour suivre le skinhead tatoué.

Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à un chantier plein d'autres skinheads. Je m'y suis introduite, je voulais me venger et le tuer…j'attendais juste à côté, prête à agir mais ma trouille a été la plus forte et j'ai craqué.

Bobby's POV

Tout est parti en live, je m'en veux tellement pour l'accident et ensuite pour ne pas les avoir empêchés de l'enlever… Quand ils l'ont embarqué, on n'a pas réagi mais Half Sack a réussi à les suivre. Il nous a fait un topo quand il est revenu de sa filature, il nous a dit que Tig s'était fait tabasser…ce taré a du les provoquer. Il nous a également dit qu'ils s'étaient arrêté dans un motel, certainement pour le remettre sur pied.

Jax voulait aller le récupérer alors que Clay voulait qu'on livre d'abord les armes. Ils ont commencés à s'engueuler et la dessus Piney est arrivé. Il était venu en camion pour ramener les motos accidentées. Il a finalement embarqué Jax, Chibbs, Sacks et Happy pour récupérer Tig. Ca a rendu Clay furieux. Ils sont revenus peu après Tig était avec eux et Piney l'a ramené à Charming avec lui

Nous avons fini la livraison mais les tensions commençaient à être lourdes entre Jax Clay et Opie. Ils ne se font plus confiance. J'espère que Tig va vite se remettre et qu'il ne mettra pas ses menaces à exécutions, être son toutou pour me faire pardonner, si il le faut mais me débarrasser de ma moto…c'est mon bébé.

Tara's POV

Hap est parti ce matin. On a réglé certaines choses l'autre soir mais le temps me dira si on est sur la même longueur d'onde, si je peux lui faire confiance. Durant 2 jours, les garçons ne sont pas à Charming et je me dit que ça va limiter leur présence à l'hôpital.

Ma supérieure, Mme Murphy, semble me surveiller de prêt elle a remarqué que j'ai de nombreuses visites de la police et des Sons et elle m'a fait quelques remarques la dessus. Unser est venu me voir, il s'inquiète pour Gemma. Il l'a surprise en train de faire une planque devant un magasin de cigares. Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle refuse de se laisser aider.

En fin de journée, j'ai été bippé aux urgences. Piney avait amené Tig pour son genoux. Il avait apparemment eu un accident de moto. Il était détendu, il n'avait pas grand chose et sentait le whiskey. Je m'en suis occupé avant de le ramener chez lui, il serait sur pied en un rien de temps.

Happy's POV

Tout devait se dérouler comme sur des roulettes et puis Tig s'est planté. Il est sorti de la route à cause de Bobby et il s'est bousillé la jambe. On l'a accompagné à l'hôpital et on s'est séparés. Bobby, Half Sack et moi sommes restés avec lui. Ce que je ne pensais pas c'est qu'on allait devoir le libérer des chasseurs de prime. L'ambiance était tendu Charming est vraiment dans une mauvaise passe depuis un moment maintenant. Je suis rarement d'accord avec Jax mais j'ai apprécié qu'on aille récupérer Tig contre l'avis de Clay.

On l'a récupéré, on leur a baisé la gueule et on a fini notre livraison.

Ce soir on est à ce rassemblement de biker, j'en profite pour me détendre avec une bière. Je pourrais me choper une poule mais je n'en ai pas envie. A la place j'ai appelé Tara pour prendre des nouvelles de Tig.

Depuis notre dispute, je me suis posé des questions et ça m'a gonflé. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on va. Je sais que je peux vivre sans elle, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle mais je sais également que je suis mieux quand elle est là. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle est dans l'équation.

Quand elle m'a dit que c'est elle qui s'était occupée de Tig à l'hôpital et qu'elle l'avait ramené…j'ai pas aimé. C'est ma nana et je partage pas.

**Note : **Normalement, ça devait être beaucoup plus long et couvrir toute la saison 2 mais j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment. Comme cette partie était déjà faite, je me suis dis que ça pourrait faire patienter ceux qui me lisent. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**His old lady**

**Chapter 5**

Tara's POV

Hap est reparti et j'ai senti une différence quand il est revenu après leur mission « humanitaire ». Il appelle au moins une fois par semaine, pas pour dire grand chose car faut pas rêver, il n'est pas hyper bavard mais la vraie différence c'est que lorsque je lui envoie un sms, il répond. Avant, que dalle.

Je ne sais pas encore si ça va durer mais on se rapproche de ce que j'attends d'une relation avec un homme. Waou, Happy et relation dans la même phrase.

Enfin, et puis ce matin Gemma est venue me voir avant que je parte au boulot, elle voulait un avis médical. Son agression lui pèse encore, notamment au niveau physique. Son stress lui a entraîné un petit dérèglement hormonal. J'ai voulu la soulager alors je lui ai prescrit quelque chose afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise. J'ai décidé de l'accompagner et on est parties faire un tour toutes les 2. On a passé la journée ensemble, et bien entendu, entre notre course ça s'est gâté et la suite s'est fini à l'hôpital. Gemma m'a explosé le nez. Je l'ai surprise et elle a réagi en me frappant. Pour couronner le tout, ma supérieur est persuadée que mon homme, sous entendu Jax, me tape dessus c'est parfait !

Gemma's POV

En sortant de la pharmacie, j'ai reconnu cette petite garce qui m'a piégée. Je lui suis partie après mais elle m'a vue et je n'ai pas pu la rattraper. Quand Tara m'a rejoint, elle m'a surprise, je pensais tellement à cette petite salope que je ne l'ai pas entendue et mon 1er réflexe a été de frapper. J'ai donc cogné Tara. Et après toutes ces années, je peux dire que je n'en avais pas envie. Je l'ai emmenée à l'hôpital pour qu'elle se fasse examiner et Jax s'est bien entendu pointé pour vérifier que je ne l'avais pas tuée.

Jax's POV

On a voulu jouer les malins et ce matin j'ai appris qu'Otto s'était fait agresser. Ils lui ont crevé un œil. Ensuite j'apprends que Hale fricote avec Zobelle, j'ai bien essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tous de mèche, Zobelle, les Aryens, Darby mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir comprendre il veut tellement nous faire tomber qu'il fricote avec n'importe qui et cette fois-ci c'est Zobelle.

Bref, tout va partir en live le vote est pour aujourd'hui et ils vont vouloir bouger tout de suite alors que je pense que c'est du suicide. On n'en sait pas assez, il faut qu'on en apprenne plus il nous faut plus de temps. C'est pour ça que j'ai entrepris de parler à tous ceux qui sont susceptible de voter non. Ils faut qu'ils comprennent.

Et puis il y a eu cette rixe à la suite de laquelle on a fini en taule. J'ai été surpris qu'Hale nous fasse sortir aussi vite la suite a été également une surprise, il nous a filé des infos sur son frère pour que l'expropriation de Oswald soit reportée. Je ne sais pas c qu'il s'est passé, si quelqu'un lui a parlé et surtout ce qu'on lui a dit mais je suis content.

Le vote a été serré, on va attendre pour se venger. Mais comme toujours, il faut toujours qu'il y ait une merde une dont on ne se doutait pas l'explosion nous a pris par surprise et on ne sait pas comment ça va finir.

Tig's POV

Les Aryens commencent à nous faire chier, ce Zobelle est un sacré fils de pute. Il a fait planter Otto en taule. On va se venger, c'est pour ça qu'on a appelé au vote. Il faut absolument que ça passe et puis il y a Oswald qui risque de se faire exproprier tout part en couille.

Une petite baston avec les aryens en pleins centre ville m'a mis de bonne humeur si ce n'est qu'on a fini la journée en taule. J'ai connu pire, surtout que Hale nous a tous fait sortir très rapidement ce soir. C'est pas clair.

Bref, quand le vote a finalement eu lieu ce soir, Clay Opie et moi pensions que ça allait passer, on pensait certainement pas que Bobby allait voter contre. Egalité parfaite, pas de majorité, les représailles vont devoir attendre. On a fini, on est sorti pour boire une bière après l'église et c'est là qu'une des voitures a explosé, Chibs venait de la mettre en marche et il a été éjecté. Heureusement que le doc était là mais quand il a été emmené à St Thomas, il était dans le coma.

**Chapter 6**

Jax's POV

Chibs vient de partir en ambulance. Les flics sont partout, la zone est bouclée. Unser et allé parler à Clay Hale est venu me voir. Il faut qu'il m'aide a court-circuiter Zobelle avant que ça ne retombe sur le club. J'ai réussi à empêcher qu'on fonce dans le mur après Otto mais là avec Chibs, je ne vais pas pouvoir empêcher une action du club et c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche. Je le sens mal. Et là dessus Mary est venu pour me parler d'Op, du fait qu'il rentre quasiment plus chez lui et quand il le fait, il parle à peine à ses gamins.

Tara's POV

Waou, ça a été une soirée de ding, Chibs qui se fait exploser et ils n'ont pas l'air de…je ne sais pas, la réaction de Jax a été des plus étranges. Ils « pensent » que c'est les mêmes types qui s'en sont prix à Otto en prison. Moi je ne pense qu'à une chose, c'est peut être également les mêmes gars qui ont violé Gemma.

Mais ça ne me regarde pas, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour savoir ce qu'il en était.

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai eu un coup de fil d'Happy qui m'a dit qu'il était à Charming juste avant de me rappeler de toujours avoir mon arme sur moi.

Happy's POV

Ce matin la zone était encore bouclée les flics n'ont pas fini de tout ratisser. On a eu la surprise de tomber sur un Irish, Edmund Hayes. Tout le monde savait qu'il y avait eu une explosion au garage et il venait voir si il y allait avoir des problèmes vérifier que ça n'allait pas ameuter les fédéraux. Unser nous a filé les infos sur Zobelle on allait s'y pointer et Jax a préféré aller ailleurs. C'est bizarre j'ai pas confiance en lui il prépare quelque chose. C'est pour ça que Clay a envoyé Opie pour qu'il l'accompagne, qu'il le surveille. Quand il nous a rejoint, il nous a dit que Jax l'avait semé.

Opie's POV

Il m'a semé et quand j'ai rejoint les autres chez Weston, il était là, avec Hale. Ils font apparemment équipe maintenant. Il cherche les emmerdes.

Et ce soir quand on a enfin trouvé Zobelle au centre chrétien à Morada on est tous partis en vanne, prêt pour une expédition. Jax nous a rejoint et c'est seulement là qu'il nous a dit que les flics étaient au courant et qu'ils allaient débarquer.

Clay a voulu intervenir avant. C'était un rassemblement d'ex-taulard aryen, ils n'allaient pas faire de bons témoins. En fait, c'est parti en live, c'était un rassemblement de gentils chrétiens et ils se sont tous fait embarquer. J'y ai échappé uniquement car je suis parti à la suite de Zobelle quand il s'est enfui. C'était un coup monté. Quand je suis revenu après avoir perdu Zobelle, ils les faisaient monter dans le panier à salade.

Gemma's POV

Je suis allée voir Tara à l'hôpital. Chibs est stable mais dans un état critique. Sa chute a provoqué un hématome sous-dural qui a entraîné une hémorragie cérébrale. La suite est encore incertaine. Bref, c'est une journée de merde. Et ensuite qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise de voir Hale venir me voir pour parler de mon attaque, il voulait des renseignements. Ce salopard d'Unser a ouvert sa grande bouche pour parler. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu, c'est à dire la blonde et rien d'autre.

Bref, Tara m'a demandé si elle pouvait rentrer avec moi, je sens qu'elle n'est pas rassurée alors on est allées s'entraîner au tir toutes les 2 à Caracara. Quand elle a vu la petite traînée qui en pince pour Jax, elle l'a visée avec son arme, moi je lui ai crevé ses 4 pneus.

**Episode 7**

Tara's POV

Happy s'est fait arrêter avec Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby et Juice. Pour les sortir de là il faut une caution énorme. Même avec la maison de Gemma et celle de mon père en garantie, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour tous les sortir et s'ils ne sortent pas, ils pourraient se faire tuer.

Notre seule solution s'est que Oswald nous prête le reste. Je n'étais pas très confiante et puis ce soir, après que Opie soit venu récupérer ses gamins, ils ont été ramené au garage.

Ils vont bien, si ce n'est Juice qui s'est fait planter. Apparemment ce n'est pas grave mais il va devoir rester à l'hôpital un petit moment.

Quand ils sont descendus du van, Jax est parti de son côté. Il semblerait que les tensions entre lui et Clay soient devenues insurmontables.

Hap est égal à lui même. Il m'a vu, il s'est dirigé vers moi pour m'embrasser et après qu'il se soit assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire pour le club, on est rentrés.

Opie's POV

Quand Mary m'a ramené les enfants, je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire et surtout je n'avais pas le temps. Avec les gars tous en taule, il y a le garage à faire tourner et surtout le club.

Ils ont besoins de protection, c'est pour ça que j'organise un plan afin qu'on s'occupe d'un gars pour qu'il soit envoyé à Stockton. Clay m'a appelé, il faut que je gère ça, leur protection dépend de moi. Il suffisait de le piéger, que Trammel l'embarque mais ça n'a pas tourné comme je le pensais Trammel allait l'arrêter quand le type lui a tiré dessus à bout portant avant de prendre la fuite.

Pour m'alléger un peu la journée, j'ai demandé à Lyla d'aller chercher les gamins chez Gemma mais il semblerait que Tara n'ait pas voulu. Elle ne voulait pas confier mes enfants à une star du porno. Elle la juge alors que c'est seulement une mère célibataire qui tente de s'en sorti du mieux qu'elle peut.

Happy's POV

Quelqu'un fait traîner notre affaire pour qu'on reste en détention alors on a dû s'occuper de notre protection. Faire une alliance avec les Nords. C'était notre meilleure chance. Ils devaient éliminer 2 types qui leur avaient fait du tord et ils nous ont demandé qu'on s'en charge. Juice a servi d'appât, quand il a su qu'il allait en prendre une pour l'équipe…il m'a fait marrer. Le plan s'est déroulé comme prévu, le type qu'il devait attirer c'est fait planter. On pensait qu'on s'en était bien sortis mais les Aryens ont réussi à planter Juice.

Opie devait s'occuper de l'autre type à l'extérieur, le piéger pour qu'il soit envoyé à Stockton mais ça n'a pas marché.

Ajouté à cela que le petit prince et le prez ne s'entendent pas on ne risque pas de faire long feu.

Clay a été emmené, quand il est revenu, il s'est jeté sur Jax. Ils se sont battus et c'est finalement les gardiens qui les ont séparés.

Ca va mal finir.

On a été libérés plus tard, Tara était au garage à m'attendre. Je sens qu'elle a peur, au lit elle se blottit contre moi et me demande souvent si je vais rester un petit peu plus.

Elle a raison d'avoir peur la situation est clairement en train de dégénérer.

Tara's POV

Ce matin Happy m'a donné une autre arme. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi car il m'en a déjà donnée une qui ne me quitte pas. Elle est toujours dans mon sac. Mais celle-là était plus petite et il me l'a installée à la cheville. Il croit vraiment que je vais me balader avec une arme à la cheville. Je n'ai trop rien dit mais ce n'est pas pratique ni confortable.

N'empêche que le fait qu'il veuille que je sois plus armée ne me rassure pas.

Tous les matins il me demande si j'ai mon arme et il me rappelle que si j'ai un problème je dois l'appeler. A croire qu'il se fait du souci.


End file.
